El sol se congelo
by Sakurita-chan HU
Summary: -no siempre fue asi Yuuki-san-dijo Sakura-disculpa si no te creo, naruto nunca sonrie es el tipo mas frio q conosco ni si kiera tu prometido lo es-si supongo pero antes de q se congelara era nuestro sol de medio dia-...-ah… ah… Naki-kun… -Hina-chan... -al final se dara cuenta que su inutil intento de protegerla solo la a hecho sufrir mas- la carcajada sono en su cabeza y recordo!
1. El amor se va

**El amor se va**

-buenos días Uzumaki-sama- hablo mi linda secretaria, segunda hija de la familia Hyuga, su padre se empeño en que trabajara por un tiempo de mi secretaria antes de ayudar a Hinata con la dirección de la empresa familiar y solo por tratarse de la familia Hyuga acepte

-buen día Hanabi- respondí amablemente y feliz como en ese tiempo me sentía

-gracias señor-pase a mi oficina ubicada en Uzumaki & Uchiha S.A. de C.V. (sociedad anónima de capital variable) y entre los inversionistas se encontraba la familia Hyuga, Nara, Akimichi, Yamanaka, Aburame, Inuzuka y Haruno, como inversionistas mayoritarios estaba mi familia y la de Sasuke, mi mejor amigo, después teníamos asociaciones con las empresas de Sai, la de Sabaku no, la de Ten & Lee y al final la empresa Akatsuki. Como podrán notar, era un completo monopolio, por eso la importancia de tener empresas en las ciudades más prestigiadas y microempresas en países en desarrollo.

Era un hombre feliz, tenía todo lo que podía desear, tenía unos abuelos increíbles, unos padres maravillosos, un trabajo soñado, un hogar de lujo, dinero, amigos sensacionales y a una mujer que amaba. Todavía no la borro totalmente, ella siempre está presente como ahora en esta ocasión, será porque ella sabe todo mi pasado y me conocía demasiado, o eso creía, tal vez era por eso que se aprovechaba, yo en el amor siempre fui un idiota, sufrí mil derrotas, ella era una de ellas, es por eso que no tenía fuerzas para defenderme, recuerdo la infinidad de veces que llegaba a casa esperando que ella me recibiera cariñosamente pero...

X

-¿amor? ¡Ya llegue!-dije entrando en mi bello apartamento que tenía una vista increíble de la villa de Konoha, no era una zona residencial pero era un bello lugar. Cuando entre ella estaba sentada en el sofá leyendo una de sus revistas favoritas _Konoha Shop, _vestida un lindo vestido rojo, que entallaba a la perfección su hermosa figura

-si ya lo note- dijo de mal humor y torciendo la boca, siempre le dije que me parecía un gesto gracioso y lo cambiaba

-¡estas de mal humor! ¿Qué paso?- dije acercándome para darle un beso

-¡que sorpresa! ya sabes distinguir los síntomas del mal humor-dijo entre dientes, respondió como alguien que trata a una persona que no le cae del todo bien y evadió mi beso

-¿qué paso? ¿Qué te puso de malas?- pregunte inocente para tratar de arreglar las cosas con ella incluso estaba dispuesto a pedir perdón por cualquier cosa

-llegaste tu- dijo de manera hiriente, siempre la excusé y dije que me decía esas cosas porque su mal humor la hacía desatinar

-Karin… lo siento- dije lastimosamente –yo...-

-sí, sí, sí, no importa ya arruinaste mi día...-Aventó la revista...y fue a encerrarse en la habitación. ¿Quehabía echo yo de malo? fue lo que me pregunté, apreté los labios, cerré mis ojos, afloje mi corbata y me hundí en el cómodo sillón, el calor de su cuerpo aún residía en las telas.

Estaba pensando y meditando con los ojos cerrados, ¿Que le había pasado para que se pusiera así? Últimamente andaba así todo el día, ¿Y si estaba embarazada?...me ilusioné un momento, pero lo descarte. Pues había manchado las sabanas antenoche. Un portazo me asustó, abrí los ojos y su perfume se me fue a las narices mientras escuchaba los ecos de sus pasos en el vestíbulo.

Se había ido…

Me levante rápidamente, y la alcance cuando estaba a punto de abordar el elevador.

-¿A dónde vas?- la tome del brazo, aquellos ojos marrones, casi rojizos en un juego con las luces, me miraron, como solamente ellos podían hacerlo.

-Iré al spa, para relajarme...llegare tarde- Lo dijo como si fuera mi madre, no quería dejarla ir, quería pasarla tarde con ella, pero con su sonrisa destructora, se acerco a mí y me dio un beso tierno con "amor" que hizo que cediera, observe como desapareció tras el elevador, con aquella belleza hipnotizante. Me fui al departamento, y tuve que cenar solo. Una noche más cenando solo, sin el calor "familiar" de la mujer de mi vida. La casa se sentía tan fría

Trate de ponerme en su lugar. Pasar todo el día ahí, tan grande y tan sola la casa. Le hacía falta algo, y ese algo era el calor de la familia que anhelaba crear con ella.

X

-Ya estoy harta de el- murmure en el teléfono mientras el elevador había las puertas

-pues no lo entiendo cariño, porque me lo has repetido hasta el cansancio y no lo dejas- contesto Suigetsu del otro lado de la línea

-él es tan bueno que yo… ¡ya no lo soporto!-

-pues larguémonos juntos- me propuso divertido

-¿Qué? ¿Lo dices enserió?-

-claro que lo digo enserió pero mejor ven a mi casa y aquí hablamos de eso mientras te hago mía de mil maneras distintas-mi cuerpo reacciono con solo escuchar su voz rasposa llena de deseo

-hay te veo en 15 minutos- respondí ansiosa… y quince minutos después estaba parada enfrente del fotógrafo Suigetsu Hozuki de la conocida revista _Konoha Shop_, mi amante, toque la puerta delicadamente y él me abrió con una cara de deseo que hacía que me derritiese en solo pensar que sus labios se posaran en lo más intimo de mí y me hicieran disfrutar como ningún hombre.

Dio un paso más, me tomo de la cintura, me hizo entrar para cerrar la puerta, acorralarme hay, darme un beso apasionado mientas acariciaba mis curvas y presionaba mi trasero, mientras restregaba su erección contra mi vientre

-te deseo mas de lo que puedo aguantar y sé que tu estas esperando sentir el placer que ese idiota no te puede dar- hablo con voz de pervertido en mi oído mientras metía una mano entre mis piernas y acto reflejo yo mordía mi labio inferior para reprimir un leve gemido

Comenzó a hacer movimientos circulares y de vez en vez mordía mi cuello, mi respiración se volvió elevada y cerré los ojos, de pronto mi cara estaba hacia la puerta y mi vestido iba cayendo al piso como si la gravedad quisiera probar su fuerza con el

-¿es que ni siquiera puedes esperar a llegar a la habitación?-

-¿esperar dices?- pregunto al tiempo que su erección hacia presión contra mi trasero

-creo que no… vamos no eh venido aquí a encontrar caricias tiernas ni nada de esa charlotearía si buscara eso estaría en este momento en la cama con Naruto ¿sabes?- hable con convicción, sabía que el odiaba que hablara de hacer el amor con Naruto, pero eso solo conseguía que me diera mas placer. Sentí como el entraba lento para que disfrutara de la experiencia.

-¿de verdad crees que aquí conseguirás cosas tiernas cielo?-

-pues espero que no- El comenzó a moverse de dentro hacia fuera con fuerza como a mí me encantaba yo solo clavaba mis uñas en la puerta

-ten cuidado con el inmobiliario- decía mientras sus movimientos se volvían más rápidos y comenzaban a recorrer oleadas de placer por mi cuerpo

-has… has… ahhh… has lo más rápido Suigetsu- exigía entre gemidos y gritos de placer

-vamos nena llega conmigo- él hablaba mientras sus labios estaban en mi cuello haciendo quien sabe qué, y todo lo que había venido a buscar llego en un instante, el anhelado orgasmo llego, mi cuerpo se tensó y relajo, él se corrió dentro de mí, pegue mi frente en la puerta y trate de regular mi respiración

-creo que tu desempeño laboral ha disminuido-

-¿y quién ha dicho que eh terminado?-salió de mí y me llevo a la habitación

-que bueno porque estaba dispuesta a irme con Naruto y conformarme con eso- me puso sobre la cama y me miro molesto

-podrías dejar de hablar de ese idiota me irrita y solo hace que quiera empalarte con mi miembro- sonreí como una maniaca pervertida -¿eso es lo que quieres?- pregunto sorprendido

-supongo- conteste y él se acerco para comenzar a besarme salvajemente…

X

-¿estás seguro de que no quieres ir?-dijo algo molesta mi amiga del otro lado del teléfono

-no es que no quiera Sakura es solo que Karin llegara pronto y no quiero dejarla sola yo... me volví a pelear con ella y quiero arreglarlo- dije apenado

-esa bruja…-hablo furiosa –esa maldita… pelos de zanahoria…-

-¡Sakura!- la calle con voz enojada

-¡¿Qué?- pregunto confusa

-sabes que me molesta que hables así de Karin-

-pues es la verdad, un día de estos me dará la razón la muy maldita-

-Sakura…-

-ya entendí, solo porque está contigo tratare de llevarme bien con ella, ¿sabes que Hinata se sentirá muy decepcionada cierto?-

-eso es pura maldad, sabes que no me gusta que me amenaces con ella, no desde que prometí no lastimarla, aparte tengo un par de años sin verla así que no me hagas sentir mal-

-de acuerdo le daré tus disculpas, nos vemos mañana en la oficina te quiero Naruto-

-yo también Sakura, me saludas a Sasuke-

-claro el estará muy decepcionado también de que no vengas-

-si claro sobre todo el-

-bien te dejo antes de que llegue la pelos de za…-

-Sakura- dije canturreando su nombre un poco cansado

-lo siento, Karin- rectifico como si fuera veneno

-gracias, ahora te dejo para que te vistas linda y puedas pasar una velada estupenda-

-gracias, me voy Sasuke no tarda en llegar adiós-

-adiós- la línea se cortó y de nuevo me sentía solo

Me senté de nuevo en el sofá a esperarla y me puse a recordar un tiempo atrás cuando todo era más sencillo, estábamos los dos sentado en el pasto del parque mientras le leía poesía

-gracias amor- me dijo después de un poema hermoso que encontré le acaricie la cabellera, ella estaba acostada en mis piernas y yo estaba sentado recargado en la sombra de un árbol a su sombra

-de nada- la mire unos segundos y le sonreí

-te amo Naruto- dijo tiernamente y mi pecho se llenó de felicidad, yo me acerque para darle un beso

-yo también Karin yo también- le susurre

Los recuerdos iban y venían y recordé otro donde estábamos en un centro comercial y ella vestía y me preguntaba tiernamente

-¿y este que tal me queda amor?- yo la miraba embobado y asentía con la cabeza

-precioso- contestaba

-gracias, te amo- sonreía y se metía a los vestidores

Otro más cuando fuimos de viaje que ella se mostraba encantada y otro donde todo se vino para abajo fue del tiempo que Sasuke se comprometido con Sakura.

-¿Karin?- pregunte preocupado

-¡no me molestes Naruto!- y hería mis sentimientos después de unas horas se acercaba a mí, se sentaba en mi regazo y me miraba

-lo siento amor, recuerda que con migo nunca sufrirás más perdidas como en el pasado- y con eso me tenía a sus pies, es que ella conoce todo mi pasado y era posible que por eso se aprovechara.

Otras donde me despreciaba:

-cuando me desprecias así siento que no me amas Karin- y algo se le pasaba por la mente, reía un poco y me besaba

-estas loquito, sabes que yo te amo- y entonces poseía su cuerpo. Pero eso solo son cosas que pasaron ahora le propondría matrimonio ya no tenía sentido retrasarlo

Tenía casi siete horas que se había ido y tenía necesidad de ella, de su cuerpo. Estaba seguro de que no tardaría, últimamente estaba muy ocupado con la empresa que no tenía tiempo de estar con ella, tal vez por eso estaba molesta. Había pasado 2 semanas en Suna y un mes antes de eso en el país del arroz, no había estado con ella desde entonces. Pero esta noche le recordaría que era el amor de mi vida y cuan necesitado estaba mi cuerpo de ella. Me senté en el sofá y prendí el televisor para ver cualquier cosa mientras la esperaba…

-ya llegue- se escucho una voz feliz desde la puerta… era ella

-me da gusto que haigas pasado una tarde linda- dije sonriéndole y mostrando mi blanca dentadura

-siento como me comporte en la tarde, no era mi intención es solo que…- cuando intentaba disculparse sonaba tan dulce

-estás sola todo el día amor, lo entiendo hace casi tres meses que no te saco a ningún lado, supongo que es mi culpa que estés así- hable como intentando mitigar una culpa que nunca sintió, me levante del sofá y camine con ella para besar sus labios que tenia rojos e hinchados como si la hubiesen besado toda la tarde, pero inmediatamente borre esa imagen mental, ella no era capaz de hacerme algo así.

Correspondió mi beso de mala gana, pero intente hacerlo suave y tierno para que supiera que no solo era sexo lo que buscaba en ella si no amor lo que le ofrecía, después de unos instantes me correspondió el beso con la misma ternura como si de verdad me hubiese amado.

-vamos al cuarto amor- pedí cálidamente

-de acuerdo… -dijo cansada como si cedieran a los caprichos de un niño berrinchudo esa constatación me hería me hacía suponer que no me amaba

La tome como un bebe en brazos y camine al cuarto mirando su cara bonita que amaba, la deposite con cuidado en la cama, tome su cara en mis manos y bese su frente, ambos cachetes para depositar un tierno beso en su boca para después hacerlo más apasionado, me aleje un poco de ella para verla y note una mancha en su cuello algo parecido a un moretón, me imaginaba que era y me reusé a creerlo

-¿qué te pasa Naruto de nuevo olvidaste algo que hacer en la oficina?- pregunto extrañada

-¿eso es…? ¿Es… un chupetón lo que tienes en el cuello?- dije temeroso y nervioso, ella automáticamente se tocó exactamente el lugar como si supiera de lo que le hablaba, se puso roja y un poco nerviosa

-yo…-no sabía que decir

-di que no Karin y lo creeré dime que estoy loco, que necesito lentes, miénteme que yo te lo pido- pedí casi de rodillas mientras sentía como me derrumbaba por dentro

-no Naruto, no te voy a mentir, tengo un amante y es Suigetsu- hablo como si nada

-pero… ¿porque?- dije sin entender

-¿Por qué? Porque nunca estas, nunca me cumples, nunca salimos, ya no cenamos juntos, esto ya no funciona ¿es que acaso no lo ves? Estoy siempre sola que esperabas necesito compañia- y con esa respuesta mi mente se tranquilizó y mi corazón pudo latir, si yo tenía la culpa de esto, pensé, nunca estaba, ya no le daba lindos detalles, ya no salíamos a ningún lado, olvide de los detalles con los que la conquiste

-perdón…- dije estúpidamente –mañana vamos a cenar por favor a donde tú quieras- pedí tenía una idea, le pediría matrimonio, ella vería cuanto le amaba –te lo pido Karin-

-de acuerdo- contesto y tomo su pijama

-¿a dónde vas?- pregunte

-¿aun quieres que duerma contigo después de lo que te dije?-pregunto sarcásticamente yo me acerque a ella, acaricie su cara y la bese

-te amo Karin y nada de lo que hagas cambiara eso- respondí la atraje a mi pecho, y dormimos ella evitando mi cara y yo buscando un te amo

Me levanté temprano por la mañana sin despertarla, fui a la oficina y salude a Hanabi un poco cansado

-¿te pasa algo Naruto-san?- solo cuando se preocupaba por mi me llamaba por su igual

-si Hanabi solo… bueno no importa, hazme una reservación en el restaurante preferido de Karin, compra un ramo de flores igual las favoritas de Karin y comunícame con Sasuke necesito hablar con él-

-si- contesto buscando en su directorio el número del restaurante

Entre a mi oficina, camine hacia el ventanal, metí mi mano al bolsillo de mi pantalón y saque una cajita forrada de terciopelo negro, lo apreté fuerte, definitivamente esta tarde le pediría matrimonio a la mujer que mas amaba y de pronto me puse ansioso no podía esperar el final del día para verla

X

-¿estás segura de esto Karin?- preguntaba Suigetsu cuando cerró una de mis maletas

-claro no quiero estar un minuto más cerca de él- dije metiendo otro vestido dentro de otra maleta

-bueno cariño ya te habías tardado ¿pero no crees que es un poco cruel dejarlo sin dar una explicación?-

-¿estás jugando no es cierto?-

-no-

-se nota que no sabes quién es Naruto, el esta aun enamorado de esa niñata llamada Hinata y aunque él aun no lo sabe solo encuentra consuelo en mi y si yo lo dejo dándole una explicación veras la escena de una madre diciéndole a un niño de tres años que no le comprara un helado, si yo me quedara y la vuelve a ver estoy segura que se dará cuenta de esto y discúlpame pero no dejare que un idiota como él me deje a un lado-

-pero en que líos te metiste Karin, bien de acuerdo déjame meter esta maleta a la cajuela y apúrate con esa, se supone que tenemos que estar en el aeropuerto en una hora-

-si ya casi termino- conteste mirando el estante de mi ropa para ver si olvidaba algo, para después escribirle una carta a Naruto

X

Conducía mi carro hacia mi casa me estaba poniendo un poco ansioso y vi un carro estacionado afuera del edificio y vaya carro que era, era un porche amarillo, era un muchacho más o menos de mi edad con cabello entre blanco y azul muy claro o más bien un tono gris que metía unas maletas parecidas a las de Karin a la cajuela de su auto, me estacione en un aparcamiento cerca de ahí, ese era mi lugar y se notaba que el muchacho no tardaba en irse asi que dejaría mi carro hay por unos momento, salí del auto y fue entonces cuando vi que Karin salía del apartamento con un bolso y le decía algo al tipo del auto, corrí hacia donde se encontraban

-¿pasa algo Karin?- pregunte a sus espaldas

-¿eh?- dijo volteando a verme –la verdad es que no, toma- dijo extendiéndome la llave de nuestro apartamento

-¿Por qué me la das?- pregunte un poco temeroso, en mi interior tenía una idea de lo que estaba sucediendo pero me reusé a creerla

-me voy con Suigetsu- respondió como si nada buscando sus lentes en su bolso

-pero… yo… ¿Por qué…?-

-porque ya me canse de este juego infantil estúpido-

-Cásate conmigo- dije de rodillas, mostrándole un anillo y tomándole la mano, Suigetsu se recargo en el techo del auto con la puerta abierta observando la escena

-jajajaja… jajajaja- Karin comenzó a darse de carcajadas

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- pregunte

-no me casare contigo Naruto ¿o es que no lo entiendes?-

-¿entender qué?- y fue entonces cuando me levante

-que no te amo nunca te ame, ya ni siquiera me atraes sexualmente, solo estuve contigo porque tenía la esperanza de que Sasuke dejara a esa… tonta… cabello de chicle pero nunca lo hizo asi que ya no tengo por qué estar aquí asi que se feliz yo me largo- dijo entrando al auto y al mismo tiempo entro Suigetsu, ella se puso los lentes y el arranco el automóvil, puse una de mis manos en la ventana y le implore una vez mas de pie mirando hacia adentro puse otra de mis manos en el toldo

-no te vayas-

-¿y quedarme aquí contigo?... claro que no, vámonos Suigetsu- dijo todo esto mirando al frente sin mirarme un segundo, yo me aparte y las lagrimas empezaron a correr por mis mejillas, tome fuertemente la cajita, la aventé lo más lejos que pude, caí de rodillas y llore como un niño.

X

-¿qué es lo que te pasa Sakura?- pregunte observando cómo miraba el ventanal de manera ansiosa, ella estaba muy preocupada

-estoy preocupada por Naruto- respondió sin mirarme

-¿Naruto?- me extrañe y deje los papeles en la mesa

-si, toda la mañana eh tenido como un mal presentimiento, como si algo le fuera a pasar, como si él estuviera mal… ba no importa solo son…-

-yo también me siento asi- respondí con la verdad y es que tenía el presentimiento de que algo malo le estaba sucediendo a mi hermano

(Toc toc) tocan la puerta

-¿se puede?- preguntó una voz dulce y tímida

-adelante Hinata-san-

-arigato Sasuke-san, hola Sakura-

-oh Hinata- decía mi prometida corriendo hacia ella pero antes de abrazarla se detuvo -¿tú también estas preocupada?-

-sí, de hecho es por Naruto, venía a ver si él está bien, pero Hanabi dice que se fue temprano hoy- y la aludida entro casi corriendo a mi oficina

-disculpen pero tienen que ver esto- dijo tomando el control de el televisor y poniendo en el canal de noticias

-sí parece que de nuevo el magnate Naruto Uzumaki ha fallado en el amor, pues hace unos minutos se encontró a su recién prometida Karin en el aeropuerto con el famoso fotógrafo de la revista Konoha shop Suigetsu Hozuki, tomados de la mano y dándose muestras de cariño, cuando nos acercamos a ellos para pregúntale por su anterior novio vean lo que nos contesto:-

-¿Qué?- preguntamos los tres ante la noticia

-pues Naruto y yo, ya no estamos juntos supongo que fue la idea más sensata-

-¿nos llegaron rumores de que te propuso matrimonio esta mañana?-

-bueno si pero yo ya no lo amo y espero el entienda eso, asi que lo deje y ahora si me disculpan tengo un avión que tomar con mi nuevo novio-

-pues ay esta la declaración de esta mujer bueno somos Samui y Atsui, regresaremos con mas noticias- acto seguido Hanabi apago la tele

-eh intentado comunicarme con Naruto-san pero no me contesta ni en su casa ni en su celular-

-vámonos, Hanabi tu quédate cualquier cosa que sepas llámame al celular y que nadie más sepa esto- dije preocupado, no sabía de que era capaz Naruto en ese estado

-pero está en todos los noticieros- contesto

-no eso, que Naruto no contesta-

-ah ok- salimos y conduje a toda velocidad, llegamos a su casa y el carro no estaba aparcado donde debería, y cuando llegamos a su puerta estaba abierta

-dios mío- dijo Sakura, Hinata solo se tapo la boca, su casa era un desastre, había tirado toda la vajilla, había aventado la mesita de cristal, la pantalla de plasma estaba quebrada, sin duda había aventado un florero, los muebles estaban tirados, había papeles por todos lados en la cantina faltaban botellas y otras estaban vacías, el estaba tomado y al parecer herido también encontramos un charco de sangre y se dirigía a el cuarto principal, el aun estaba aquí, Hinata corrió hacia la habitación y yo fui tras ella no sabía de que era capaz Naruto en ese estado, la detuve antes de que abriera la puerta

-no, te puede hacer daño- le dije tomándola de los brazos

-no me importa quiero verlo- me dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, Sakura la abrazo y la sostuvo, yo me acerque, intente abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada asi que toque la puerta

-¿Naruto?- pregunte –Naruto se que estas hay ábreme- toque la puerta con más fuerza –Naruto con un demonio abre- pero Naruto no contestaba temí lo peor, asi que avente mi cuerpo contra la puerta y esta se abrió vi a Naruto con un vaso de vino en la mano y la mano izquierda le sangraba, había también una hoja llena de sangre con la letra de Karin -¿Naruto estas bien?- pregunte antes de que me acercara

-ella me dejo- contesto, estaba muy tomado y entonces me acerque

-tranquilo hermano- conteste agachándome un poco para verlo y entonces vi un arma a su lado, Sakura y Hinata se estaban acercando y les hice un ademan con la mano para que se detuvieran

-no soy bueno para esto ¿sabes?, nunca pude conquistar a Sakura, no pude retener a mi lado a Hinata y ahora pierdo a Karin, para que me sirve esta vida- me dijo

-Naruto dame el arma- dije con miedo

-no aléjate- me contesto, le extendí la mano pero él se levanto dándole la espalda a las chicas

-vamos Naruto no hagas una estupidez-

-aléjate- me dijo apuntándose a la cabeza y el llanto de Hinata me aturdió, cuando quise mirarla ella estaba aferrada a la espalda de Naruto

-vasta Naruto-kun, para por favor- decía con un llanto que hasta a mi me dolía, Naruto se quedo paralizado, dejo caer el arma y se volteo a mirarla, sostuvo su cara entre sus manos y ensucio a Hinata de sangre la cara, seco sus lagrimas y la abrazo mas fuerte

-lo siento Hinata- contesto llorando con ella –lamento esto, pero es que tú fuiste lo que más quise, lo que más amo, y la cuando la perdí a ella me recordó cuando te perdí y no pude soportar más el recuerdo del dolor que me dio al perderte- dijo acariciando sus labios con la mano ensangrentada

-Sakura trae el botiquín está sangrando mucho- dije tomando el arma, ella corrió hasta el baño y asi lo hizo

* * *

><p>Ok aki les traigo un nuevo fic espero les guste es solo q se me ocurrió escuchando una cancioncilla<p>

Bueno bueno ya saben dudas, comentario, chismes, chistes, opiniones, mentadas de madre, sugerencias y lo que sea porfa un review lo pido por favor aunque sea un ola o como kieren que se desarrolle el fic jaja...

Jaja adios el cerezo pervertido estuvo aki sayonara esperen el siguiente capi


	2. Depresión

**Depresión**

-ya esta- dijo Sakura terminando de vendar su mano

-gracias Sakura- le respondió mi introvertido amigo quien recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza

-idiota como se te ocurrió no sabes el susto que me has dado eres un insensato, un inmaduro, un… un… un idiota si un idiota-

-lo siento- dijo medio dormido

-hay que dejarlo dormir vamos Hinata- dije a ambas chicas para que me siguieran

-Sasuke- dijo medio dormido

-vayan chicas iré en un momento- espere hasta que estuvieron fuera para cerrar la puerta me acerque la cama, tome un banco y me acerque a él para sentarme

-¿Qué necesitas?-

-aléjala de mi por ahora- susurro –has que Hinata se marche no soportaría herirla de nuevo… solo aléjala no quiero volver a sufrir una pérdida Sasuke esta vez yo… no lo soportaría yo… prométemelo…-

-te lo prometo Naruto-

-gracias…- y el sueño le gano cerré la puerta, me quede parado hay en la salida del cuarto, metí mi mano al bolsillo del pantalón, saque mi celular y empecé a buscar un nombre entre todos aquellos uno que me ayudaría con mi promesa, no quería hacerlo solo ella mantenía a Naruto bien pero no lo haría sufrir más por ahora tal vez después cuando pueda soportarlo se arregle todo… encontré el numero después de pasar el numero de Naruto

X

Miraba los papeles que mi secretaria me había llevado diciendo que eran importantes cuando escuche que mi celular pedía mi atención, creí que sería mi esposa pero no lo fue sin en cambio el numero que apareció me hizo fruncir el seño ¿qué hacia el llamándome a mí?

-Necesito un favor- dijo serio y en voz baja

-vaya es extraño que un Uchiha llame- dije aun mas confuso

-se supone que somos familia lejana, necesito que hagas algo por Naruto y Hinata- si bien sabía lo que había pasado entre ellos, el dolor de ambos de separarse pero estoy seguro juntos eran felices, si bien el me pedía algo por ellos lo haría

-solo porque el árbol genealógico dice que partimos de una misma familia ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?- conteste poniendo atención a todo

-tienes que hacer que Hinata se vaya lejos de Konohagakure- dijo con frustración, pero esto era lo contrario que yo haría para juntarlos

-no lo hare, ella quiere estar cerca de él y…-

-Naruto casi se mata esta tarde y me hizo jurar que la mantendría lejos por un tiempo- dijo para aclararme todo y eso me confundió mas, entendí por prudencia que no debía preguntar porque se intento matar se notaba que no quería hablar de eso…

-Naruto nunca haría algo para herirla eso lo sabes bien el ya ha tomado decisiones erróneas alejarla solo sería peor para ella a menos que no sepa que él la quiere lejos… -dije deduciendo porque se lo pedía a el

-Neji Naruto solo quiere proteger a tu prima y protegerse a el por un momento hay que darle tiempo para que se recupere- me contesto

-está bien pero… ¿a donde sugieres que la mandemos?- le pregunte

-la empresa acaba de poner una nueva oficina y necesita alguien que la dirige hasta que se proponga a alguien-

-¿la quieres mandar a Yukigakure?- pregunte incrédulo

-piénsalo es la única forma en que ella se puede ir sin que sospeche nada-

-está muy lejos Sasuke no querrá tal vez no se dará cuenta de nada pero no se querrá separar de el-

-tienes que decirle que es muy importante-

-bien se lo diré esta misma noche para que parta mañana mismo-

-no le digas a nadie ni a Ten Ten nadie puede saberlo-

-me imaginaba que me ibas a decir algo asi pero está bien no le diré a nadie de esto pero me preguntaran porque Naruto la mando hasta haya-

-diles que no fue el, que Shikamaru, Sai y yo hemos tomado la decisión, que fueron tres votos contra los dos de ustedes, hablare con ellos-

-creo que me creerán eso-

-Gracias- dijo antes de colgar dios en menudos problemas me he metido, tenía que pensar en lo que le tenía que decir, mire mi reloj, que rápido se hacía de tarde ya eran casi las seis, llame a la aerolínea y pedí el boleto en primera clase para ella, di su dirección para que le llegara hoy en la noche, me levante y recogí todo, tome mis llaves y salí a mi casa. Conduje en silencio absorto de todo no quería pero iba a tener que hacerlo, entre a mi casa y Ten Ten me recibió cálidamente con un beso, me senté en la mesa a comer en silencio cuando ella interrumpió mis pensamientos

-¿Neji me estas escuchando?- pregunto algo fastidiada

-lo siento estaba pensando-

-si lo noto ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan preocupado?-el dijo que no podía decirle lo que me había pedido más nunca dijo que no podía decirle que a mi prima la habían mandado lejos y mucho menos me dijo que no podía pedirle consejo

-no sé cómo le diré a Hinata que se tiene que ir a Yukigakure- le dije

-¿la quieren mandar asta haya? ¿Por qué Naruto la ha mandado?- sabia que llegarían a esa conclusión

-el no lo ah decidido se voto por ella, Sasuke, Shikamaru y Sai creen que es lo más conveniente-

-supongo que no se puede hacer nada contra eso, por algo los eligieron el comité de administración a ustedes cinco-

-no sé cómo se lo diré-

-hazlo sin rodeos esta noche y dile que no tiene más opción si es necesario has que interceda su padre-

-no quiero meterlo en esto… gracias por la cena estuvo rica-

-de nada… supongo que iras al estudio para llamarla- supuso antes de que me levantara

-si- me aleje de la cocina para darle la triste noticia a mi prima, me senté, tome el teléfono y marque, dieron dos tonos y se escucho como se levantaba la bocina

-buenas noches- dijo cansada y preocupada supuse que era por Naruto

-hola Hinata- dije sin saber que decir

-hola Neji-san ¿necesitas algo?-

-de hecho te llamaba para informarte que mañana debes tomar un avión a Yukigakure- dije tan directo como siempre

-pero yo… no quiero ir… Naruto tuvo una mala tarde y quiero quedarme con el…-

-Hinata el comité administrativo te ha mandado a la nueva oficina él voto por qué no fueras pero no tenemos más opción es necesario que vayas-

-pero no quiero… Naruto me necesita…- sabía que no iba a ceder tan fácil no cuando se trataba de él pero también podía hacer que cediera

-Hinata piénsalo, Naruto te necesita ahora pero si perdemos esa oficina donde se ha invertido mucho dinero Naruto estará peor, necesita que lo ayudes con esto aunque él no quiera decírtelo- si sabía que había caído bajo pero era la única opción

-pero no quiero yo…- y entonces rompió en llanto

-Hinata no quisiera esto pero eres la única que puede hacerlo si ese dinero se pierde Naruto se verá en graves problemas hazlo por él, solo es momentáneo hasta que podamos encontrar a alguien más- solo asi podía consolarla pero el llanto no paraba

-es… esta… está bien- dijo sollozando

-tu boleto no tarda en llegar, te quiero Hinata- en cuanto termine de decirle esto me colgó, estaba muy herida, afligida y preocupada por el pero no tenia opción

…

Lo último que recordaba era yo pidiéndole a Sasuke que alejara a Hinata de mí, me senté y mire a mi alrededor todo estaba recogido al parecer Sakura se había encargado de que mi casa regresara a su lugar, no tenía ganas de nada asi que llame a la oficina y le dije a Hanabi que no iría a trabajar, tome una ducha y baje a desayunar. Cuando termine de comer me senté en un sillón y deje que mi mente no pensara en nada supongo que pase horas asi, cuando sonó la puerta me di cuenta que era tarde, me levante sin ganas y fui a abrir

-hola tenme- dijo Sasuke yo solo lo mire y asentí –Hanabi me dijo que no fuiste a trabajar asi que vine a verte- explico después de cerrar la puerta y seguirme hasta los sillones

-¿se fue?- fue lo único que pregunte

-si hoy se fue a Yukigakure- fue lo único que respondió y mi cuerpo se sintió aliviado de que ella estuviera bien pero otra parte de él sintió un dolor hondo al saber que ya no estaba cerca de mí

-gracias- fue lo único que conteste

-¿te sientes bien Naruto?- la preocupación se le escuchaba en su voz yo solo asentí-bien iré a casa te veo después- y se escucho que la puerta se había cerrado

Los días pasaron y mi contestador siempre tenía mensajes de mis amigos tratando de saber de mí cada día uno nuevo con escusas para sacarme de casa o animarme

-em Naruto soy yo Sakura espero que estés bien solo te llamaba para eso-

-Naruto soy Sai espero estés bien hace un par de días que no te apareces por la oficina bueno adiós-

-primito que paso soy Ino me entere que no has ido a la oficina espero estés bien-

-que problemático Naruto contesta soy Shikamaru-

-Naruto soy Kiba los chicos y yo iremos a el bar Tokio a las ocho espero vayas-

-Naruto soy Chouji iremos a una barbacoa en casa de Shikamaru espero vayas es a las doce-

-Naruto soy Neji solo te llamaba para saber cómo estas-

-Naruto soy Lee enciende esa llama de la juventud y vayamos al dojo la semana pasado no fuimos-

-Naruto soy Ten Ten la hace cuatro días te llamo Neji y no contestaste solo queremos saber que estés bien-

-Naruto soy Temari Gaara me ha preguntado si iras a Suna y no sé qué decirle estamos preocupados

-Naruto soy Shino no tengo escusa para sacarte de tu casa pero espero estés bien-

-Naruto soy Kankuro hoy hare una representación de la leyenda del zorro de nueve colas espero vayas es tu favorita-

-Naruto soy Gaara iré a Konoha espero verte bien para salir de fiesta-

-Naruto soy Matsuri espero estés bien-

-Naruto soy Sasuke tus padres están preocupados ya no puedo darle escusas a mi tía Kushina sobre porque no has ido tienes que hablarnos-

-Naruto soy tu madre porque no me dijiste que estabas mal hijo Sasuke me ha dicho que no quieres ver a nadie pero por lo menos contesta ¿sí? Te amo hijo-

-Naruto soy Jiraiya tu abuelo tu madre está muy preocupada de hecho todos lo estamos llama-

-Naruto soy Tsunade espero tengas una excelente escusa por la cual no has llamado-

-Naruto hijo soy tu padre yo, no sé qué decirte solo llama cuando estés bien te quiero hijo-

-Naruto soy yo tu rio Nagato tu madre me ha contado todo solo mejórate-

-Naruto soy tu tío Deidara tu papá está preocupado por tu madre y por ti llama-

-Naruto soy itachi, Shizuka está preocupada llama-

-Naruto soy Shizuka espero estés bien por favor llama

-Tobi aquí ¿haya?… a la contestadora… Naruto mejórate-

-Naruto soy Sakura hace dos semanas te llame y nadie me contesto por favor solo llama necesito saber que estas bien-

-Naruto- esa voz fue la única que hizo que mirara el contestador –me dijeron que hace un mes que no sales de casa estoy preocupada por ti…- y entonces me moleste ¿Quién la había metido en esto? –descuelga el teléfono por favor solo quiero saber que estés bien yo…- y entonces reconocí el tono quebradizo de su voz y descolgué el teléfono -¿Naruto?-

-hola Hinata perdón es que acabo de escuchar el contestador – mentí no podía decirle que estaba mal, fingí una voz alegre y despreocupada no quería que se preocupara

-qué bueno que estas ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-bien Hinata mejor solo no tengo ganas de hacer fiesta pero estoy bien-

-me alegra- dijo un poco más aliviada –estaba a punto de ir a Konoha para ver como estabas pero veo que estas mejor… espero que salgas y hagas algo para animarte… te quiero-

-yo también… adiós- y colgué

X

-está bien Sakura no te preocupes por él, Naruto es fuerte saldrá adelante- dije con palabras de aliento mientras todos esperábamos en la casa de su madre por la llamada de Hinata, si sabía que era muy mala idea llamarla para que hablara con Naruto pero sabíamos que seria a la única que le contestaría, esa fue la última opción, el teléfono sonó y Sakura contesto para poner el altavoz

-¿Qué te dijo?-

-que está bien chicos, se le escucha bien creo que solo no quiere hacer fiesta-

-¿estás segura hija?- pregunto mi tía Kushina

-si se le escuchaba normal aunque…- y el silencio se prolongo-

-¿Qué?- pregunto Sakura

-siento como si me hubiera mentido…- dijo y entonces todos caímos en la verdad Naruto sabía que Hinata estaría preocupada si no contestaba y decidió fingir en lugar de preocuparla

-no lo creo- dije y todos me miraron molestos –el no lo haría-

-lo sé- dijo ella

-gracias Hinata descansa-

-bien adiós a todos los quiero- y colgó

-¿Sasuke?- pregunto Sakura

-piénsalo Sakura que haría Hinata si le decimos que le mintió- entonces todos entendieron mi punto

–Hinata vendría y Naruto simplemente le mentiría y cuando ella se fuera nosotros seriamos sus enemigos, por su parte ella sufriría al ver a Naruto asi no creo que sea justo para ninguno de los dos- le explico a Chouji

Mi hermano quien trabaja en la policía para descontento de mi padre me dijo que Naruto no estaba dolido por Karin que ella había pasado a tercer término pero Hinata ahora era su pena latente que había revivido sus días después de haberla perdido había veces que esa era la razón de los suicidios ya que en Karin había encontrado consuelo de ese dolor. Tenía que sacarlo de su depresión y rápido

Una mañana le conseguí un boleto para ir a la aldea de la llave era un lugar tranquilo en el que estaría bien y tranquilo.

X

Recordaba su cara a cada minuto del día, en el fondo no sabía que eso era malo para mi poco a poco fui cayendo en un abismo, nadie sabe lo que yo sufrí…

-ya vasta Naruto te vas mañana de viaje a la aldea de la llave- me informo Sasuke al parecer Sakura me estaba platicando algo mientras comíamos peor yo no respondí a su pregunta

-no- fue lo único que conteste

-es que no te pregunte si quieres te irás tu padre y tu madre están preocupados Naruto les prometí que haría que hicieras este viaje asi que no me obligues a llevarte a rastras asta haya, yo solo asentí, pasaron las horas, acomode mis maletas y salí a un bar cerca de ahí Sasuke iba con migo para asegurarse de que volvería a casa

-Naruto ya deja de tomar- me pedía

-una mas- dije medio inconsciente -¿Qué hice mal Sasuke?- solté la pregunta sin pensarlo

-nada Naruto solo amarla solo eso- entonces entendí que el amor era el causante de mis problemas si ese era el caso

-no quiero enamorarme de nuevo-

-Naruto tu amas al amor no puedes decir eso- y entonces me moleste mas, me volvería tan frio como un cubo de hielo, nunca me enamoraría de nuevo, haría que cada mujer que estuviera cerca de mi sufriera lo que yo sufro por ellas

-te juro que no volveré a enamorarme- prometí mas para mí que para el…

Lo siguiente que recordaba era mi cuarto en la mañana, tome un baño y salí al aeropuerto, eran vacaciones me relaje y poco a poco fui saliendo de mi depresión y encontré que las mujeres me seguían gustando solo que no me enamoraría de ninguna de ellas de nuevo, una noche en el bar del hotel vi a una linda chica, cabello negro, figura hermosa y me miraba, le dije al camarero que le diera otra copa de lo que estaba tomando cortesía mía, la chica lo agradeció y espero que yo me acercara pero no lo hice, asi que se rindió y fue ella quien se acerco

-se ve que eres serio- dijo tomando asiento alado de mi

-lo soy- dije tan serio y frio como pude

-me llamo Sachiko Murata ¿y tu nombre hombre misterioso es?-

-Naruto- dije más serio pero con una sonrisa de lado

-¿y qué me cuentas Naruto?-pregunto tratando saber más de mi

-que me gustas- respondí y ella sonrió satisfactoriamente

-pues me algas gracias-

-¿a qué te dedicas?- me intereso

-soy modelo pero en estos momentos acabo de terminar con una firma ¿y tú?-

-administrador de una empresa- no quería decirle que era dueño de una para que no fuera tras mi dinero

-vaya supongo que estas de vacaciones-

-si- y ella sonrió

Después de tener un rato de platica, ella riendo y yo solo sonriendo de lado me acerque para besarla y ella acepto el beso sin una queja -¿puedo invitarte a mi habitación?-

-claro eso sería estar más cómodos- pague la cuenta de ambos y subimos hasta la suite donde ella me miro extrañada al llegar a la puerta, le ofrecí un trago y ella acertó pero no tardamos en besarnos de nuevo, la lleve hasta el cuarto donde comencé a despojarla de su ropa, bese su cuello bajando hasta sus pechos, no me prolongue me puse un preservativo y entre en ella disfrutando la experiencia

-sí que eres un hombre que va al grano- no respondí nada –vamos mas… profundo… si más hondo… más deprisa…-

Comencé a moverme más rápido mientras ella gritaba mi nombre y me tomaba de la espalda esperando poder controlarse con eso

-pasa tus piernas alrededor de mi cintura- ordene cuando no pude soportarlo más, todo se volvió frenético pues mis movimientos se volvieron acelerados y los espasmos empezaron a aparecer, ella grito después de sentir el orgasmo yo llegue tan solo un par de segundos después de ella, los espasmos comenzaron a ceder, salí de ella y me recosté a su lado

-vaya que eres un amante experimentado- dijo como cumplido

-gracias- solo conteste, ella se durmió y yo le di la espalda para dormir…

Desperté antes que ella y pedí el desayuno mientras ella aun dormía, el servicio a la habitación llego, senté en la mesa, tome mi teléfono y llame a alguien que me daría información

-Sai ¿tienes lo que te pedí?-

-sí, eh haber, nació en la aldea de la llave, creció con sus padres y a los doce comenzó a modelar ropa, a los dieciocho firmo con una importante oficina de modelos en su aldea, su primer novio lo tuvo a los diecisiete, todos sus novios han sido reconocidos, nunca ha terminado en escándalo con ellos, ninguno le ah propuesto matrimonio, acaba de terminar con una firma asi que se podría decir que por ahora no tiene trabajo, no tiene ninguna cirugía, no tiene antecedentes penales, no está casada y no lo estuvo, no tiene hijos, no hay escándalos que la persigan, está de vacaciones en el hotel donde te hospedas tu en el cuarto 216… Naruto está limpia esta mujer ¿la quieres para publicidad?-

-no, adiós- colgué bien suponía que podía salir con ella

-hola hombre misterioso- dijo saliendo a la terraza con una bata

-hola ¿quieres desayunar?- pregunte ofreciéndole una silla a mi lado

-claro, gracias- se sentó y comió unas frutas

-¿quisieras ir a cenar esta noche?- pregunte leyendo unas hojas del trabajo, note como ella me miro perpleja

-si gracias… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-

-si- dije dejando mis hojas para mirarla a ella

-¿no eres un asesino cierto?- si fuera el yo de antes hubiera reído pero esta vez solo sonreí de un lado y negué con la cabeza

-no ya te dije que soy administrador, trabajo en Uzumaki & Uchiha s.a. de c. v.-

-gracias ya me estaba preocupando ¿siempre eres asi de misterioso?-

-si- mentí últimamente era asi

-bueno y ¿Qué me cuentas? Dime ¿Cómo era tu ultima novia?- torcí el gesto

-no, nada de eso, nada de hablar de amores pasados nunca preguntes- dije tratando de no sonar molesto

-ok… ¿tus padres?-

-padre rubio, madre pelirroja, hijo único, abuela rubia, abuelo de un extraño color blanco y no es por la edad, no comprometido- dije

-vaya si que eres especifico-

-¿te molesta?- tenía que saber si eso podía continuar

-no la verdad es que no de hecho me agradas-

-que bien-

Platicamos un poco o más bien ella me platico, me disculpe con ella cuando mi teléfono sonaba por mi trabajo, la acompañe hasta su habitación y le dije que la recogería por eso de las siete para cenar, asi fue durante mi semana y media que pase en esa aldea

-asi que te vas mañana- hablo recostada en mi pecho

-ven con migo- dije, ella se levanto sobre su codo cubriendo su desnudes con la sabana preguntándome con sus ojos si había oído bien

-¿a Konohagakure?- pregunto sarcástica yo solo asentí –está bien-

-tengo reglas- dije recordando un libro que había leído de Miranda lee sobre un tipo frio que ponía reglas para no enamorarse

-¿Cuáles?-

-no esperes cariño de mi parte no lo doy, no lo quiero tampoco de tu parte, nunca digas "te amo" porque en ese momento todo termina, nada de escenas de celos, no preguntas de mis amores pasados, trabajo mucho y no quiero quejas sobre eso, si me engañas todo termina mientras estés con migo disfrutaras lujos, voy mucho a fiestas te quiero linda y presentable, eso es todo- me miro un poco sorprendida, lo pensó un poco

-vaya… bien de acuerdo- solo respondió y se recostó de nuevo, llame a la aerolínea para pedir los boletos, llame a la recepción y pague la cuenta de ambos cuartos y le llame a Sasuke para decirle que ya regresaba, dormimos tranquilos esa mujer me gustaba era linda tal vez eso de andar con alguien y no enamorarse funcionara

X

-NARUTO- grite corriendo a sus brazos me cargo de la cintura, me dio vueltas y entonces rio un poco y tuve la esperanza que Naruto mi Naruto hubiera regresado

-Sakura- dijo un poco más controlado que yo, me abrazo más fuerte, me bajo y beso mi frente

-dios no sabes, te eh extrañado tanto un mes sin verte es una eternidad, nunca vuelvas ha hacerme esto porque entonces yo te dejo…- entonces pare de hablar cuando vi a la chica a su lado -¿te conozco?- pregunte pero antes de que ella me contestara la reconocí –claro eres Sachiko Murata modelo de la aldea de la llave ¿Qué haces con Naruto?- dije muy molesta a veces me comportaba como una hermana mayor celosa y Sachiko lo mal interpreto

-pensé que eras soltero- miro feo a Naruto y hablo molesta, yo empecé a reír

-lo es yo soy su hermana Sakura Haruno- conteste dándole la mano

-¿asi que eres Naruto Haruno? ¿No eras hijo único?- entonces le mire feo y herida

-y lo es- respondí muy molesta

-Sakura, su prometido y yo crecimos juntos desde niños nos han criados como hermanos- explico

-dios que serio- dije con un poco de miedo en los ojos teniendo lo peor –asi que… ¿sales con Naruto?-

-si nos conocimos en el hotel- lo mire mal pero me ignoro no quería pelear con migo

-Sakura Naruto ya no es un niño pequeño él sabe que es lo que hace- intercedió Sasuke que llegaba caminando

-sí, si ya lo sé, Sasuke te presento a Sachiko Murata, Sachiko te presento a Sasuke Uchiha mi prometido- respondí orgullosa

-hola-

-hola, asi que eres casi dueño de la empresa donde trabaja Naruto ¿podrían decirme cual es el apeido de Naruto? No me lo quiere decir- él la ignoro Sasuke y yo lo miramos extrañados

-Naruto Uzumaki- respondió Sasuke –no le gusta que lo persigan por su dinero

-lo entiendo- respondió ella

-la casa…- hablo sin terminar

-aun no la vendo no encuentro un buen vendedor-

-está bien no la vendas la quiero- en el camino yo y ella platicábamos amenamente sobre ropa y esas cosas cuando llegamos al apartamento ella fue en dirección al cuarto y yo me quede con Naruto en la sala mientras Sasuke llamaba a la inmobiliaria en la cocina

-Sakura consíguele trabajo- me pidió

-Naruto ¿Dónde está?- pregunte deseando que todo fuera un sueño

-estoy aquí Sakura frente a ti-

-hablo del Naruto feliz, que sonreía, era introvertido, que se alegraba de todo ¿Dónde está nuestro sol de medio día?- dije temiendo la respuesta

-se congelo- fue lo único que respondió camino en dirección a la ventana yo me hacer que –y no va volver- pare en seco detrás de el

-hare lo que me pediste- dije herida y él me abrazo

* * *

><p>Gracias por los reviews chicos me anima mucho a escribir<p>

Bueno bueno ya saben dudas, comentario, chismes, chistes, opiniones, mentadas de madre, sugerencias y lo que sea porfa un review lo pido por favor aunque sea un ola o como kieren que se desarrolle el fic jaja...

Jaja adios el cerezo pervertido estuvo aki sayonara esperen el siguiente capi


	3. La siete y ultima

**La siete y ultima**

-¿en qué piensas?-me preguntaba mi prometido Sasuke Uchiha mientras me abrazaba a su pecho

-Naruto-

-hicimos el amor… ¿y tú piensas en mi mejor amigo y hermano? Es insultante- dijo en un tono burlón, le di un leve golpe en el pecho, me acomode de tal forma que pudiera recargar mis dos brazos sobre su pecho y mi cara sobre mis brazos, aun cubriendo mi cuerpo y boca abajo

-no en el estricto orden, veras me encontré a Sachiko la semana antepasada iba con Naho, Naruto las invito a comer-

-Sachiko y Naho… ¿Sachiko fue la primer novia después de lo de Karin?-

-si es ella y Naho la cuarta-

- sexta- me corrigió

-no la sexta era Miu y la quinta Kushani-

-cierto-

-¿Cómo lo hace, como puede?-

-¿Qué?-

-eso, que a todas las haya dejado después de haber sido duro y frio, que se hallan enamorado, que las dejara y que sigan siendo sus amigas ¡no lo comprendo, no lo entiendo!-

-si… las mujeres no son una ciencia exacta- ese fue un comentario que hizo que hiciera una cara tipo anime con una gotita de sudor a un lado de mi frente

-muy gracioso-

-tal vez le guarden aprecio-

-si bueno en fin me pregunto cuánto durara con la que tiene ahora 2, 3, 4 meses. Nunca lo suficiente para que se enamore de ellas-

-el no busca amor-

-no lo entiendo el era distinto, el amaba ser romántico, lindo, dulce, estar enamorado, amaba a el amor y de pronto se convirtió en esto, el chico frio… me preocupa- espere que dijera su clásica frase "estará bien" pero no lo hizo -¿Por qué no dijiste "estará bien"?-

-no sé si lo esté- dijo acariciando mi extraña cabellera rosada

-Yuuki es diferente Sasuke ella ya lo ama-

-que mal-

-¿cuándo regresaremos a la normalidad? Cuando estará de nuevo en casa con Hinata-

-duerme- dijo para tranquilizarme y evitar mi pregunta

...

Era tarde y Naruto aun no regresaba, estaba sobre el sofá esperándole con una tasa de café con mi escusa perfecta si me atrapaba esperándole, le amaba sé que no era normal, él no me amaba era frio y nunca me miraba a los ojos para saber qué era lo que pasaba, siempre parecía estar molesto por algo pero últimamente estaba menos molesto no diré que sonreía porque él no lo hacía nunca, era condescendiente con migo era atento pero nunca romántico, no lindo, no dulce, no quería estar enamorado y odiaba al amor pero era fácil vivir con él, nunca reproches siempre sincero y en la cama funcionábamos pero él no me amaba pero debía de hacer que lo hiciera algún día tendría que amar… el hilo de mis pensamientos se corto cuando se escucho el sonido de unas llaves agitándose, me levante corrí a la cocina y simule servir café

-hola- dije un poco feliz, a la vez medio detraída y medio asombrada

-me esperabas- me acuso

-no de hecho no podía dormir y me desperté, vi que no estabas pensé que estabas en el estudio y vine por un café-

-claro- dijo sin creerme

-es enserió- dije medio nerviosa

-así que bajaste por un café que curiosamente te quita el sueño- si bien no era el clásico enamorado pero era lo bastante observador como para saber que el café me provocaba insomnio

-iba a ofrecerte un poco cuando fuera a tu estudio- dije inocente como restándole importancia

-te lo acepto ahora- tome una tasa, serví café se lo di, cuando di la vuelta para darle azúcar y crema él estaba tomándolo como si fuera agua

-¿quieres más?- ofrecí un poco asombrada, parecía ser que había tenido un mal día, pero el negó con la cabeza -¿un poco de sake?- pero volvió a negar con la cabeza mientras se levantaba del asiento donde se había acomodado -¿un baño?-

-si- camino al cuarto principal, yo tire el resto de mi café a el fregadero que estaba casi lleno y frio, tome una carta que llevaba su nombre y el logotipo de su empresa, se lo iba a dar al día siguiente pero él me acusaría de que lo cuidaba cosa que él no quería

Me quite la bata, me recosté en la cama y me tape, solo se escuchaba el caer del agua en la regadera y mi respiración, Naruto salió pronto, seco su cuerpo, vistió unos bóxer y un pantalón de pijama, termino de secarse el rubio cabello, levanto su lado de las sabanas, se recostó pero antes de que apagara la luz me senté, el me miro extrañado pero no dijo nada

-toma llego esta tarde-le di la carta y el sin tomarla la examinó

-léela por favor- pidió quedándose sentado

…

-Estimado señor Uzumaki Naruto: estamos complacidos en invitarle a la reunión coctel en conmemoración a la feria de fundadores que se llevara a cabo en el antiguo salón de la torre Hokage el próximo 30 de noviembre a las 19 horas, sin más que agregar que pedir su asistencia le deseamos un excelente día en nombre de Uzumaki & Uchiha S. A. de C. V. Atentamente el comité de organización. Hinata Hyuga- cuando menciono el nombre de la directora del comité mi cuerpo automáticamente se puso tenso y pálido pero rápidamente recompuse el gesto, tome mi celular y marque

-¿comité de organización?- fue lo único que pregunté con voz contenida consiente de que Yuuki me miraba interrogante

-si este año su familia fue elegida y ella es la representante esta vez, Neji no lo hizo porque no lo eligieron a el- me dijo antes de que pudiera contestar –Naruto esto tarde o temprano iba a pasar, no la podías tenerla haya por toda la vida, alguna vez tendrías que enfrentarte a ella en encarar la verdad, algún día tendrías que volver a verla-

-¿Cuándo…? ¿Cuánto…?-pregunte a medias

-lleva tres días aquí, eh podido evitar que te vea hasta ahora ¿Qué aras?-

-llevare a Yuuki-

-eso quiere decir nada, tendrá que enfrentar la verdad- no era una pregunta era algo obvio pero aun así conteste

-así es-

-bien hasta mañana- y colgó

-¿pasa algo?- se suponía que ella no debía preguntar eso pero no tenía caso estar molesto con ella no era su culpa, pero no le diría la verdad tenía la excusa perfecta

-es solo que me sorprendió, el comité de organización siempre es gente de alguna empresa que se encarga de eso, ninguno de nuestros socios se involucra, Sasuke dice que decidieron intentarlo este año, le he preguntado que cuándo y cuánto tiempo llevaban planeando esto dijo que medio año y me ha preguntado a quien llevaría eso es todo- vi en su cara que me creía cada palabra que dije

-supongo que parecías enfadado porque no sabías nada cuando escuchaste el apeido de tus socios y porque estabas en contra de eso, aun parece que deseas oponerte- ¿así era como me vi? ¿Enfadado?

-supongo, no me gusta la idea-

-eso supuse, en fin creo que después de todo el café no me quito el sueño- cuando ella estaba dispuesta a recostarse hable

-mañana iremos a comer- fue todo, me recosté y apague la luz, al parecer a ella le sorprendió lo que dije porque tardo un poco más, pero al final termino por dormir

…

A la mañana siguiente todo era bastante tranquilo Naruto se había levantado muy temprano, vestido y desayunado en silencio todo era normal pero cuando lo acompañe a la puerta para poner el seguro él dijo nos vemos a la hora de la comida y beso mi frente, nunca lo hacia así que eso era diferente… ¿sería acaso que por fin había decidido que me quería tan solo un poco? Deje de pensar en eso y continúe con mis labores del día, fui a trabajar pero yo siempre salía más temprano que Naruto, cuando llegue a casa el aun no había llegado, así que me bañe de nuevo, elegí el vestido más bonito que tenía, me maquille un poco ya que a él no le gustaba que usara demasiado maquillaje… recordaba eso el había dicho:

-eres más linda sin tanto maquillaje en sima- fue uno de esos comentarios vagos pero el cumplido en él era demasiado extraño así que supongo que sonaría un tanto estúpido pero comencé a enamorarme de el en ese momento, cuando descubrí que no era un total estúpido e indiferente

Estaba frente al espejo dándome los últimos detalles cuando escuche abrir la puerta de la entrada principal, lo deje todo y guarde todo en el bolso que había elegido para salir, camine a la sala y hay estaba esperándome con una muy pero que muy leve mueca de una sonrisa

-vámonos- dijo y me ofreció su brazo, lo tome con gusto, me abrió la puerta para entrar en el carro, llegamos a un lindo restaurante, pidió un exquisito vino, pidió un corte de corte en término medio y espero a que yo eligiera, pedí unos raviolis esto era extraño, era algo distinto y me emocione

-¿Qué tal te fue?-

-bien-

-¿algo que quieras decirme o advertirme antes de la reunión?-

-si- esperó unos segundos en lo que nos servían el vino –hay una joven su nombre es Hanabi, lo más seguro es que llegue a abrazarme, no quiero reclamos ni celos ella es como mi hermana menor, Sakura lo más seguro es que me diga algo sobre enamorarme, casarme y darle nietos a mi mamá sin comentarios tampoco, la directora del comité es una muy buena amiga tampoco quiero malas caras y celos, mis primas Ino y Temari encontraran divertido tratarme como el gran romeo, al igual que Tenten una vieja amiga, mis amigos confió en todos ellos pero entiendo que sean solteros no quiero que me hagas ver como un idiota y sobre todo… nunca preguntes nada absolutamente nada de mi pasado ¿entendido?-

-si- era el discurso más largo que le había escuchado comimos mientras platicábamos o corrección mientras yo platicaba y el solo asentía o negaba según lo que pasaba, comimos el postre y el pidió un café como era su costumbre

-¿Naruto?- dijo una voz muy linda detrás de él, Naruto paro de comer, miro y cuando reconoció a las mujeres se levanto

-Sachiko, Nakumi que grato encuentro-

-inesperado diría yo- contesto una de ella

-¿puedo preguntar?- dijo la otra, el asintió

-Yuuki ella es Sachiko y ella Nakumi son…-

-viejas amigas- contesto la mujer a quien llamo Sachiko -¿y tú eres?-

-mi novia… ¿nos acompañan con un café?- pregunto cortes mente

-nos veremos forzadas a declinar Kiba y Kankuro nos esperan- respondió Sachiko

-lo lamentamos- dijo Nakumi pero esa disculpa pareció tener más sentimiento que una disculpa por no poder aceptar un café si no como si se sintiera avergonzada

-no deberían- dijo él, se despidió y Sachiko anoto un numero en la servilletas, Nakumi se despidió besando mi mejilla y su mirada era como si lamentara algo, Sachiko también se despidió besando mi mejilla y su mirada fue como si hubiera visto algo tatas veces que a pesar de que le causa tristeza no dirá nada

-toma- dijo ofreciéndome la servilleta con el numero –llámame un día de estos y saldremos por un delicioso café- mire a Naruto como pidiendo permiso pero antes de que el dijera algo ella contesto –él no te negara eso, solo es un café, Naruto nunca te evitaría conocer a gente nueva ¿o sí?-

-no- dijo el mirándome y asintiendo

-claro gracias- conteste

-pero de verdad hazlo, bueno hasta luego Naruto-

-adiós chicas- espere a que ellas salieran del restaurante para hablar

-no llamare si te molesta-

-no me molesta- dijo encogiendo los hombros y leyendo algo en su celular –puedes hacer amistades con quien te plazca- fue lo que contesto

-bien- conteste

…

-siento que me está evitando- le dije apenada a Sakura y a mi tía Kushina, la mamá de Naruto, mi tía Kushina dejo de batir el arroz y me miro sorprendida

-¿Por qué piensas eso Hinata?-

-no me ha llamado ni siquiera una carta de bienvenida- ella desvió la mirada, volvió a batir el arroz y rio un poco

-no sabe que estas aquí querida, tal vez sea por eso que no te ha visitado- mire anonadada

-pero la invitación…-

-eso no quiere decir que estés aquí, Naruto es un poco bruto, aparte está de gira por las empresas había estado evitándolo por semanas hasta que ya no pudo-contesto Sakura le creí a pesar de que sentía que me estaba ocultando algo o que me mentía

-supongo- mi celular sonó, el numero era de la oficina en el lugar en donde actualmente residía -¿bueno?-

-señorita Hyuga lamento molestarla pero hay un problema con los textiles que se iban a mandar al país del arroz-

-¿Qué paso?- dije angustiada, sé que era egoísta pero no me sentía angustiada por el trabajo si no por no poder quedarme a ver a Naruto

-Los permisos expiraron y tardaran semanas en tramitar otros, los pedidos tienen que llegar en una semana-

-bien aún hay tiempo tranquilos yo les llamo más tarde para decirles que hacer- colgué y me puse a pensar

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto mi tía Kushina

-los permisos expiraron- dije casi llorando y mi tía Kushina rio -¿Por qué te ríes tía?

-llama a mi hermano Nagato el conoce a alguien en la oficina de exportaciones internacionales o a Konan su novio Pain trabaja hay, ellos te pueden ayudar no por nada es una empresa asociada Hinata- sonreí de sobre manera baje de la encimera y le bese la mejilla

-gracias-

-si claro así es Kushina salva el día otra vez- rio grácilmente y la envidie por ser tan feliz, camine hasta la entrada de la gran cocina dispuesta a salir de la casa de la madre de Naruto sin saber realmente a donde ir, pero ella se aclaró la garganta y yo me detuve justo en el marco de la puerta – ¿puedo preguntar a dónde vas?- pregunto cortando un poco de verdura sobre una tabla, en esos instantes en esos últimos minutos se pareció a la madre que nunca tuve

-no lo sé- conteste sorprendida por mi propia respuesta y ella volvió a reír como una madre que sabe lo que su hija le va a contestar

-deberías buscar el número de Nagato en mi móvil tal vez eso te ayude-

-gracias- sonreí y regrese a la encimera para tomar su celular donde busque el número, después de unos largos minuto Nagato prometió ayudarme con mi problema y dijo que tendría todo resuelto en unos días lo que significaba que podría asistir a la fiesta que yo misma organice y que era en un par de días

…

-llegare tarde- dijo Naruto arreglando su corbata, habíamos llegado el día anterior de un viaje de negocios, había dicho el pero yo pensaba que escapaba de algo o que evitaba a toda costa a alguien pero no podía pensar en alguien a quien el quisiera evitar, aparte durante todo el viaje me invito a salir casi todos los días, prestaba más atención a lo que le decía o a lo que hacía, evitaba contestar el teléfono cuando estaba con migo y me había hecho el amor como si no se saciara de mi cuerpo, tal vez si se estuviera enamorando de mí, tal vez el cambiara

-¿te molesta si salgo con Sachiko?- lo más posible es que ella tuviera una idea de todo lo que tal vez para mí era desconocido de él yo bien sabía que sus amigos eran los que más conocían de Naruto

-en absoluto- tomo sus cosas y salió de casa, era muy temprano pero aun así llame al número que me había dado la mujer que nos encontramos

-hola soy Sachilko ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?-

-hola Sachiko soy Yuuki la novia de Naruto ¿aun estas dispuesta a salir a tomar un café conmigo?-

-oh querida pero por supuesto que te parece si nos vemos en unas tres horas en coffe's ¿lo conoces?-

-si claro si bien gracias hay nos vemos- colgué, subí a tomar un baño y elegir mi ropa, me recordé comprar un vestido nuevo para la reunión del día siguiente s petición de Naruto, al parecer la reunión le entusiasmaba y eso me alegraba salí de casa con la esperanza de entender un poco más a Naruto, cuando llegue al local y di mi nombre me llevaron a una mesa discreta donde se veía una mujer hermosa de sobremanera, con cabello negro y labios rojos

-hola copo de nieve- me dijo como si nos conociéramos de toda una vida

-hola- dije con una tranquilidad asombrosa

-gracias, oye nos puedes traer un café con leche ¿y tú?-

-un capuchino por favor- dije, el muchacho solo asintió y se fue sin que le pudieran decir algo más

-bueno para romper el hielo mejor dime como conociste a Naruto-la mire sorprendida por lo directa que era

-bueno nos conocimos cuando la empresa de mi familia pidió textiles a la suya, comenzamos a salir desde entonces-

-gracias- le dijo al muchacho que nos había llevado lo solicitado

…

No conocía a esa chica pero era bastante más inocente que todas las demás incluyéndome a mí así que me apresure a darle el mejor consejo que podía darle

-no te enamores de él ¿quieres?-

-¿Por qué?- pero cuando me miro a los ojos entendí que mi concejo ya había llegado demasiado tarde

-ya estas enamorada- negué con la cabeza reprochándome a mí misma el error –supongo que no esperaras que él se llegue a enamorar de ti ¿o sí?- y de nuevo sus ojos me dijeron que ella ya había concebido esa esperanza -supongo que a él no le molestara que te de esta advertencia… Yuuki Naruto jamás va a amar el no ama a nadie fuera de su familia y amigos es el único cariño que él da, yo cometí el mismo error que tu solo que yo he visto pasar a más mujeres por lo que tú vas a pasar-

-¿qué quieres decir con que tú cometiste el mismo error?-

-yo fui novia de Naruto- dije mirando como sus ojos se abrían de par en par –yo me enamore de él, yo se lo dije, yo le reproche el no amarme, yo le pregunte qué era lo que le había pasado y contra quien competía, el no respondió nada…

X

Recordé esa noche a Naruto le había llegado una carta de la oficina de Yukigakure, el solo la guardo y me hizo el amor como ningún otro día, sentí como si se estuviera entregando y no lo pude resistir

-Naruto… te amo- gemí o más bien casi grite después de que llegara al orgasmo y es que no lo pude evitar, el paro abruptamente y me miro, salió de mi

-¿Qué?- dijo casi sin voz yo mire hacia otro lado

-que te amo- dije sonrojada

-no- dijo el negando –eso no es cierto- negó de nuevo se levantó y se sentó en la orilla de la cama

-si es cierto-

-es mentira, eso no puede ser, te dije que no quería amor, te dije que esto terminaría en este momento, así que di que no es cierto o lo arruinaras todo- me senté ante sus palabras tapando mi desnudes con una sabana

-¿Por qué te cuesta tanto aceptarlo? ¿Por qué el amor arruinaría esto? Yo te he amado durante semanas, te he demostrado mi cariño de manera que tú no me rechazaras y no lo arruino-

-no sabes lo que dices-

-si, si lo sé, toda mi vida espere a enamorarme y ahora que lo hago tu no lo haces ¿por que no puedes amarme? ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad al amor? Podemos intentarlo no te pediré más de lo que me das ahora por favor… -negó con la cabeza –¿Qué es lo que te paso antes de que yo llegara? ¿contra quién estoy compitiendo Naruto?- el me miro apenado, con tristeza e ira en los ojos, tomo sus bóxer y pantalón, salió del cuarto azotando la puerta y las lágrimas corrieron por mis ojos, lo quería a mi lado, quería que me hubiera abrazado, besado y que me dijera "yo también te amo", en esos momentos hubiera sido la mujer más feliz del mundo… él había dormido en la otra habitación, me maldije por haberlo hecho, él estaba en el comedor yo le mire y le sonreí tentando terreno, el solo me ofreció una silla a su lado, me ilusione y pensé que él había aceptado que yo le amara

-iré a el país del rayo, tardare más o menos dos semanas o más… puedes irte cuando quieras- me congele antes sus palabras, mire al comedor bajando la cabeza

-quisiera entender Naruto- susurre

-no hay nada que entender- fue lo que dijo, fue al cuarto no salió hasta una hora después con una maleta, bañado y vestido –quisiera que no me odiaras- dijo lastimeramente por primera vez

-no lo hare- me sorprendí diciendo, entendí que él no podía amar y me pedía perdón por eso así que entendí que no tenía caso odiar a alguien que me dio felicidad

X

-¿eso hizo?- solo asentí

-nadie ninguna de nosotras lo entiende y estas violando las reglas al enterarte de esto pero tienes que dejarlo antes de que te lastime-

-no el esta cambiando yo no puedo lo amo-yo solo asentí sin reprochar –tengo que irme, debo comprar un vestido-

-¿iras a la reunión mañana?- pregunto y me sorprendió que ella supiera, solo asentí –iré con Kankuro supongo que te veré hay-

-¿por eso se disculpó la otra mujer? Se disculpó por sentirse culpable por salir con el primo de Naruto-

-considera que es una falta pero Naruto no, él sabía que teníamos que salir con alguien más y que fueran sus amigos eso no le importa tampoco… ¿te molesta si te a acompaño a comprar el vestido?-

-no supongo que tú sabes qué tipo de ropa debo usar-ella asintió

…

-Hanabi hoy me voy temprano debo ir a casa de Shizuka por unas cosas y de haya otro lado- le dije frente a su escritorio-

-si Naruto-sama- dijo dándome dos sobres que habían llegado

-gracias- dila vuelta y camine dos pasos no pude resistir la tentación de mandarle un saludo a Hinata –dile a Hinata que la veo mañana, me la saludas- y sonreí un poco

-eh si claro- dijo feliz, salí recordé que Yuuki había ido a comer con Sachiko, pedí al cielo que le advirtiera, que el abriera los ojos y que se fuera, me ahorraría otra despedida dramática pero cuando llegue a casa hay estaba probándose el vestido perfecto para el día siguiente y supe que eso era obra de Sachiko

-te sienta bien- le dije ella volteo y me sonrió

-gracias- sabía que eso no haría que se fuera pero era la verdad

-Sachiko debió dejarte escoger- dije viendo mi correspondencia

-tiene buen gusto, me agrada- yo solo asentí y vi una carta de mi restaurante favorito el Ichiraku, me pedían que fuera juez en una degustación de comida al día siguiente, era temprano me daría tiempo de llegar a casa y arréglame

…

-Hinata-nee chan a que no adivinas lo que paso hoy- decía Hanabi mientas entraba en mi cuarto donde hablaba con Sakura

-no se Hanabi- respondí poniéndole atención

-Naruto te mando saludos dijo: "dile a Hinata que la veo mañana, me la saludas"- respondí haciendo una pobre imitación de su voz –y sonrió un poco después- no entendí eso ultimo él siempre sonreía pero supuse que fue por el trabajo lo que quería decir que de verdad estaba entusiasmado de verme a pesar de estar cansado, yo sonreí

-¿estas segura?- pregunto Sakura sin aliento

-muy segura- no entendía que les pasaba a ellas dos pero al parecer se entendían, después de unos segundos Sakura grito de emoción –ya quiero que llegue la fiesta- dijo ansiosa con un brillo en los ojos –debo contárselo a Sasuke, a Ino, a Temari a todos ay que emocionante- comenzó a escribir un texto y unos segundo después recibió llamadas de amontones y siempre respondía lo mismo –es cierto Hanabi lo vio- y colgaba no le di importancia, se hizo tarde muy rápido para mí y creo que para Sakura y Hanabi también que curiosamente estaban demasiado entusiasmadas

-bueno chicas creo que es hora…- mi celular sonó e interrumpió lo que Sakura iba decir

-¿bueno?- dije al ver el número de la oficina, supuse que me llamaban para decirme que ya todo estaba arreglado

-señorita Hyuga, esta tarde llegaron los papeles de la exportación- me alegre –pero la gente que pidió los textiles viajaran aquí mañana la quieren ver en la tarde, les he tratado de explicar que usted no se encuentra pero no les ha importado dicen que si usted no se encuentra aquí mañana cancelaran el contrato- mi cuerpo se helo, había tardado meses en conseguir ese contrato era mucho dinero no podía darme el lujo de perderlo

-estaré hay- colgué, y me tire a llorar a las piernas de Sakura que se encontraba a mi lado

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Hinata?- preguntó acariciándome el cabello

-tengo que regresar mañana en la mañana a Yukigakure- dije sollozando

* * *

><p>Gracias por los reviews chicos me anima mucho a escribir, espero no haberme salido mucho de los personajes principales pero quería que se dieran una idea de en lo que se convirtió el dulce Naruto<p>

Bueno bueno ya saben dudas, comentarios, chismes, chistes, opiniones, mentadas de madre, sugerencias y lo que sea porfa un review lo pido por favor aunque sea un ola o como kieren que se desarrolle el fic jaja... este capi se lo dedico a mi senpai querida que la super amo que le imploro siga con su fic de mi psiquiatra no es tan malo que lo amo

Jaja adios el cerezo pervertido estuvo aki sayonara esperen el siguiente capi


	4. Fiesta

**Fiesta**

Me levante temprano esperando a la noche para la reunión de los fundadores, asistí de juez en el Ichiraku ramen, y llegue a casa un poco fastidiado de tantos olores en la dichosa muestra, cuando llegue Yuuki se estaba preparando, quite el collar que mi abuela me había dado, era de un extraño cristal verde azulado muy hermoso había dicho que había sido de su abuelo era un legado ese collar, me volví a meter a bañar y me puse un traje negro con una corbata anaranjada pero antes de abotonarme los últimos botones para acomodar mi corbata me pondría de nuevo mi collar el cual no estaba donde lo había dejado, volteé a ver a Yuuki y ella lo giraba entre sus dedos

-¿pensé que te había dicho que ese collar no lo tocaras nunca?- ella me miro muy sorprendida por mi comentario mordaz

-lo siento es que es muy hermoso- dijo extendiéndomelo, lo tome de sus manos y me lo puse, termine de vestirme, salimos a el salón Hokage, en la entrada estaba dos encargados de la seguridad cortesía de Itachi Uchiha, cuando salimos del carro me tomo del brazo como siempre lo hacia

-buenas noches Uzumaki-sama- me saludaron y yo solo asentí, entramos al pequeño salón donde vi a tanta gente

-¡Naruto!- me llamaron, tal y como lo predije Hanabi llego a abrazarme no dé en balde fue mi cuñada por tantos años

-Hanabi- dije besando su frente –estas hermosa- dije admirando su vestido rosa que la hacía ver como una niña

-vamos te evitare pasar por la rama social, aunque déjame que te diga que ya llegas tarde-

-esas son mis líneas Hanabi- decía Sakura que lucía un vestido negro que entallaba su figura haciendo que todos los presentes la miraran, algunas mujeres con envidia y algunos hombres con deseo

-lo siento- decía sonriendo

–Naruto se supone que debías haber llegado hace una hora… Hola Yuuki- la ignore por un momento cuando ubique donde estaban sentados los Hyuga, pase cara por cara, y no la vi supuse que estaría en el baño o algo, cuando Sakura vio hacia donde miraba puso cara triste –salió esta mañana, hubo un problema con los dueños de la empresa donde hizo contrato- me explico rápidamente, supe que Yuuki nos miraba como tratando de entender

-bien-decir que estaba decepcionado y triste era poco, me lamente no haberla ido haber mientras estuvo aquí pero quería evitar su mirada triste y su llanto al notar en lo que me había convertido

-mesero- le hablo Sasuke que estaba atrás de su prometida, tomo dos copas y se las extendió a Hanabi y a Sakura, después tomo otras dos y nos las dio a Yuuki y a mí, después tomo una el

-hay que ir a la mesa- decía Sakura, Hanabi se fue a su asiento con su familia mientras que mi familia ya estaba junta con la de Sasuke y con la de Sakura, nos sentamos y mi madre me miro esperando que su hijo regresara, la salude a ella, a toda mi familia y a la familia de mis amigos, comimos y hablamos mientras la velada avanzaba, entonces llego el momento del discurso, este año lo dio mi abuelo Jiraya, después de eso se despidió con mi abuela Tsunade y mis padres para después irse, era normal casi siempre en esas fiestas solo quedaba gente joven, mientras había gente bailando y otros hablando yo solo miraba con Yuuki a mi lado

-¿Bailamos?- me pregunto

-no- fue lo que conteste pero en ese momento llego corriendo Hanabi

-Vamos Naruto-nee-chan bailemos-

-vamos- Yuuki me miro sorprendida y con una mueca de dolor en la cara pero no dijo nada

X

Me sentía herida Naruto me había rechazado en bailar pero en el momento en que esa niña llego y lo tomo de la mano no dudo en irse, note como cuando la miraba se alegraba, era demasiado tierno con ella

camine hacia ningún lugar de hecho y mire que en la pared había cuadros sobre Konoha cuando era aun una aldea, después llegue a uno donde había unos pocos jóvenes y en la descripción de abajo decía, _primeros fundadores de Konoha y Uzumaki & Uchiha S. A. de C. V _y hay estaban también los nombres de todos ellos, después seguí con el siguiente que tenia una inscripción parecida solo que estos no eran los fundadores solo los descendientes, había otro donde estaba el tatarabuelo de Naruto ,entonces note otro que era algo parecido, llegue al siguiente y note que hay estaba el abuelo de Naruto, abrazaba a la mujer que era su esposa y decía que ellos eran los siguientes dirigentes de la empresa, seguí y note que en el siguiente estaba su hijo el padre de Naruto abrazado a su madre, si bien entendía los cuadros marcaba las generaciones de esa empresa que eran herederos de las familias originales

Note que había uno mas, me acerque y mire la inscripción por la fecha se notaba que en ese cuadro Naruto tenia que aparecer, y lo ubique entre dos chicas una rubia y su hermana Sakura, Sasuke estaba alado de ella, pero hay estaba el con sus ojos azules llenos de ¿felicidad? Si era eso felicidad, sonreía y mucho me sorprendió nunca pensé que Naruto sonriera y note que así era mas guapo, que tenía una dentadura blanca, se veía mas joven sin ojeras y sin estar enojado

Algo mas me llamo su atención, todos ellos eran amigos de Naruto a todos los conocía, estaban sus primos y de mas pero había una persona en todo el cuadro que a mi parecer llamaba mucho la atención, la foto había sido tomada en el parque que estaba delante de las cabezas Kage, todos vestían informales como en las anteriores cuadros pero en lugar de estar parados ellos estaban sentados y Naruto estaba en la ultima banca, la persona que tenia mi atención era una mujer, parecida a la niña con la que bailaba Naruto

Estaba sentada debajo de él, ella, llevaba el collar que Naruto no dejaba que tocara, la abrazaba, de manera amorosa mientras ella sonreía también feliz con sus ojos de un extraño color perla, tenia una mano levantada que tocaba la cara de Naruto y su otra mano descansaba en su rodilla, pero algo en esa mano también me llamo la atención, esa mujer tenia un anillo de compromiso, era pequeño, casi invisible en la foto y casi no notable pero si te fijabas bien lo verías, me hele

Algo tenia que haber pasado en ese entonces para que Naruto se convirtiera en lo que era pero no me imaginaba que

-el no siempre fue así Yuuki-chan, antes era lindo, tierno, sonreía- esa voz me sobre salto pero en cuanto vi que era la hermana de Naruto me tranquilice, ella estaba a mi lado viendo la foto donde también estaba ella

-disculpa si no te creo Sakura, Naruto nunca sonríe es el tipo mas frio que conozco ni siquiera tu prometido lo es-

-si supongo pero antes de que se congelara era nuestro sol de medio día-

-entonces… ¿Qué paso?-

-muchas cosas-

-ella…-dije señalando a la chica de ojos perlas con un poco de miedo– ¿fue su esposa?- sabia que esto estaba mal, se supone que yo no debía preguntar sobre el pasado de el pero quería ayudarlo

-no nunca se casaron- dijo lastimosamente –ella es el gran amor de su vida-dijo con convicción y un poco de tristeza en la voz

-no me digas que ella murió- si era así competía contra un fantasma y perdería

-no- decía con una sonrisa –ella un vive, esta en Yuukigakure-

-¿lo dejo en el altar?-

-no-

-¿lo engaño?-

-no-

-jugo con el-

-tampoco-

-¿Qué paso entonces? ¿Acaso ella no lo quería y lo hirió?-

-no, ellos siempre se amaron, eran la pareja más maravillosa, desde niños sus familias siempre pensaron que se casarían y así lo querían ellos pero…-

-¿Qué paso?-

-no se como explicarlo… Naruto siempre a tenido muy en alto lo que es la responsabilidad, cuando el tomo el mando de la dirección de sus acciones comenzó a trabajar demasiado…-

-así que se perdió el amor y se separaron-

-no querida déjame terminar…- dijo negando con la cabeza y sonriendo por mi impaciencia –ella también lo hacia se veían cada vez menos pero se amaban todos lo notábamos, tuvimos una crisis poco después, Naruto ya nunca estaba en casa, suspendía planes con ella, incluso la boda la cancelo… pero la amaba quería hacer una familia con ella pero en esos momentos tenia que levantar la empresa… a ella eso le dolió mucho, lloro demasiado sin entender que era lo que estaba pasando, una noche yo estaba hay…

X

-vamos no llores- le alentaba de manera que deseaba que Naruto llegara y explicara lo que estaba pasando –el tiene siempre sus motivos, el te ama-

-lo se Sakura-nee-chan pero el ya nunca esta- decía sollozando –el siempre cancela nuestros planes y eso me hace sentir mal, lloro cuando lo hace yo se que no quiere o que no tiene intención de hacerlo pero me hiere y mucho, se que es infantil mi reacción pero así es como me siento- decía sin consuelo boca abajo en su cama abrazando una almohada, ella no me veía, cuando volteé hacia la puerta hay estaba Naruto con una cara cansada y descompuesta, tenia el traje desacomodado, su camisa estaba desabotonada, su corbata estaba floja, su cabello alborotado, se acerco y le acaricio la cabeza

-lo siento- le susurro con voz quebradiza

-¿Naruto?- ella se levanto y lo vio hay con el corazón roto

-ya no puedo hacerte sufrir más, te prometo que jamás te volveré a lastimar nunca-

-gracias Naruto- le abrazo pensando que Naruto se refería a que nunca cancelaria otro plan con ella pero no era así

-te dejo ser libre mi…-

-¿Qué?- pregunto ella muy asustada no era lo que esperaba y se alejo de el para verlo

-no puedo, no puedo verte sufrir y ver que es por mi culpa, prefiero dejarte ser feliz con alguien mas, yo no me acercare a ti de nuevo, no puedo- ella no entendía realmente lo que estaba pasando pero su subconsciente si, el anillo que ella tenia el dedo anular había pasado de generación en generación desde el primer Hokage, ella se lo quito y se lo dio pero el negó con la cabeza –eso es tuyo, siempre lo fue y siempre lo será- le dijo pero ella sabia que no lo era, solo podía ser de la esposa de el pero aun así lo acepto

X

-ella siempre lo lleva puesto aunque nunca deja que Naruto lo vea, se siguieron viendo, hablando pero ya no estaban juntos el no lo resistió por mucho ella se fue y bueno el esta aquí-

-el collar, vi que también lo tenia el primer Hokage ¿era de ella?-

-si era del primer Hokage pero no, no es de ella, es de Naruto-

-¿Por qué lo tiene ella? El nunca deja que lo toque-

-decía que hacia un lindo juego con su ropa y sus ojos, pero también es una manera de representar que ella es del clan Uzumaki

-¿Cómo se llama?-

-Hyuga… Hyuga Hinata- Yuuki que estaba a mi lado se congelo, sabia que había escuchado su nombre

-ella… esta aquí- dijo y yo solo negué con la cabeza

-tubo que regresar esta mañana a Yuukigakure-

-esa niña…-

-Hanabi es su hermana menor, durante años Naruto la vio como su hermana menor también y no deja de serlo-

-desearía que la olvidara-

-nunca lo hará lamentablemente y tampoco va a volver a amar- la chica estaba muy impresionada, se anuncio que Gaara estaba hay –vamos- la conduje asta que estuvimos a lado de Naruto que tenia del brazo a Hanabi, Gaara y su prometida estaban llegando

-Naruto que gusto verte-

-Gaara- el solo dijo asintiendo

-ah ¿cuanto tiempo a pasado desde que te vi con una mujer de ojos perlas a tu lado? ¿Dos años? ¿Tres? ¿Cuándo volveré a verla a tu lado, sonriente y con un anillo al dedo Naruto?- vi como Yuuki descompuso su cara cuando le hablaron a Naruto de ella, sabia que había estado mal en haberle hablado de ella pero que mas podía hacer tenia que abrirle los ojos, claro omití lo de Karin por obvias razones

-vasta Gaara, mejor vamos les acompaño a su mesa- Naruto no tomo a Yuuki del brazo porque sabia que ella lo miraría interrogante y porque estar con Hanabi le acercaba un poco mas a su hermana

X

Gaara me había preguntado por Hinata y yo trate de callarlo no porque Yuuki escuchara si no porque sabia que tan feliz había sido en ese tiempo, baile con cada una de las chicas presentes, mis amigas, mis primas, mis ex novias menos con Yuuki, me acerque a dejar a Ino que había estado bailando con migo durante las ultimas tres piezas porque decía que era un estupendo y encantador bailarín

-bien vasta Ino-

-eres un grosero aun te falta bailar con Miu esa chica encantadora que es tu novia- Yuuki estaba hay pero no dijo nada ante el comentario

-no Ino ella ya no lo es ahora es Yuuki- dije señalándola

-a querida lo siento, es solo que el tiene la culpa no deja de cambiar de novia, te has vuelto malo-

-¿Por qué no nos vuelves a hacer lindos cumplidos Naruto?- me pregunto Temari

-para que si ya sabéis que vosotras son tan bellas que deslumbran a cualquier dama que os presentéis, o cualquiera que este hoy presente en este salón- sabia que les encantaba eso

-eres una lindura Naruto, si no fuera tu prima me casaría contigo pero lamentablemente Sai es el hombre de mi vida- me acerque a cada una de ellas y les bese la frente con cariño

-me retiro ya que vosotras damas me empezáis a tratáis como Luis XIV- tome a Yuuki de la mano y me la lleve de hay, comencé a bailar con ella, pues esa seria mi ultima pieza antes de irnos

-lamento si te molesto que estuviera con ellas-

-no me molesta- dije viviendo a ser el tipo indiferente –nos vamos cuando termine la canción- ella solo asintió, me despedí de todos y fui al estacionamiento donde estaba mi carro, conduje en silencio estaba cerca mi casa de ese lugar así que no tenia caso acelerar demasiado

-¿Naruto?-

-¿si?-

-¿alguna vez estuviste comprometido?- eso me sorprendió, tal vez Sachiko se lo dijera después de todo ella era modelo y Karin lo era también

-si- fue lo único que respondí

-¿piensas casarte alguna vez?- entonces entendí que ella ya estaba enamorada de mi,

-si pero con una mujer dentro de la familia de mis socios para aumentar las acciones nadie como tu pero por ahora no pienso casarme- se lo dije cruelmente

-¿Por qué?- dijo casi llorando

-porque es lo mejor para mis acciones y es lo más…-

-no eso ¿Por qué no puedes enamorarte de una persona normal y dejar de ser tan duro? ¿Por qué no vuelves a ser el Naruto sonriente de esa estúpida foto?- eso me saco de si y recordé cual foto, era la foto de los herederos de la empresa, estaban todos incluso ella, ella y yo estábamos comprometidos en ese momento

-eso a ti no te incumbe- le dije sin dejar de ver a la carretera

-si me incumbe desde el momento en que me enamore de ti con un demonio- no me inmute ni me sorprendí

-ese es tu problema, yo te lo advertí Yuuki, nada de amor-

-porque no simplemente la olvidas, ya no esta contigo, ella podría estar en este momento revolcándose con cualquiera y tu estas aquí negándote amar a cualquier mujer solo por una estúpida mujer que no has vuelto a ver- no entendí a quien se refería

-¿de quien hablas?-

-de ella, de Hinata Hyuga- mi cuerpo se congelo, como sabia ella de Hinata, me enoje a ella no la metía nadie ni siquiera una estúpida muchacha mimada

-¡en tu vida vuelvas a mencionarla y menos hablando mal de ella!- escuche mi voz llena de rabia y me sorprendí – ¿Quién te hablo de ella?- ella no respondió estaba tan asustada – ¡con un demonio ¿Quién te hablo de ella?-

-eso… eso no importa- tubo el coraje de decirlo no le di importancia, llegamos a mi casa, yo seguía tan molesto

-quiero que te largues de esta casa- dije cuando llegamos a la habitación, tome mi bata de dormir, iría a el otro cuarto a dormir

-Naruto lo lamento- dijo llorando

-eso debiste pensarlo antes de hablar de ella, nadie la menciona y menos alguien como tu que cree que tiene derecho a exigir explicaciones de algo que no sabes-

-¿tanto la amaste que no puedes ni siquiera estar bien sin escuchar su nombre?- me pare en seco en la puerta

-eso no te importa- y salí azotando la puerta me quede hay unos segundos y escuche como Yuuki lloraba desconsoladamente, me reprendí por haber sido tan duro con ella pero no me iba a arrepentir, desperté temprano y Yuuki le decía a alguien que bajara sus maletas, me miro mientras tomaba una tasa de café, por sus ojos inchados y un poco rojos se ve que estuvo llorando toda la noche

-lo lamento Naruto… nunca quise-

-si lo se- fue lo único que respondi estirando mi mano para aceptar el duplicado de la llave de ese departamento

Estaba arto de tantas mujeres, llantos despedidas, de esa casa, fui a mi oficina y dentro de una pequeña caja fuerte saque unas llaves de un llavero de una rana, lo acaricie y sonreí recordaba como me lo había dado

…

-ya puedes abrir tus ojos Naruto-kun- decía Hinata que estaba sentada alado de el en medio de una gran mesa donde todos sus amigos y familiares estaban, vi que estendia un pequeño y lindo llavero –así ya no perderas de nuevo tus llaves- la bese y puse mis llaves en el llavero

-gracias Hinata-chan- dije sonriendo a mas no poder

…

Subí a mi cuarto y le llame a Konohamaru, le pedí que fuera a mi casa, me ayudo a guardar toda mi ropa dentro de mis maletas, todo lo que podía guardarse se hizo, llame a Sakura y le pedí por favor que mandara a alguien de limpieza a la casa de Hinata y mía. Ella estaba sorprendida y yo reí, por alguna extraña razón me sentía mas libre y ligero, Sakura se sorprendió pero así lo hizo, cuando Konohamaru y yo llegamos a esa casa todo estaba limpio, recogido y acogedor, Konohamaru se fue a ver a Moegui, la linda chica que era su novia, yo estaba sacando todo de las maletas cuando alguien toco la puerta

-Naruto- dijo Sakura sonriendo y yo le correspondí

-hola Sakura nee chan-

-sonríes porque el cambio de casa no es que me moleste porque parece que por fin todo va a regresar a la normalidad y todo pero…-

-creo que es suficiente de ser quien no soy Sakura, solo quiero ser por un tiempo yo mismo- le dije cerrando la puerta y caminando hacia mi cuarto, después de hablar un rato y reír un poco ella me ayudo a acomodar mi ropa, Sasuke llego a petición de Sakura con un poco de ramen, esa casa era linda y acogedora, no reía como antes pero si un poco mas solo eso no iba a ser todo como antes como Sakura había dicho solo quería un poco de libertad, pronto regresaría a ese departamento y seria ese Naruto que Sakura no quería

X

-no deber alegrarte Sakura, el sigue siendo un poco frio- dijo cuando Naruto fue a la cocina a buscar un poco de agua

-prefiero eso a nada Sasuke- me dijo mi prometido algo que ya temía, sabia que Naruto solo actuaba como cuando no tenia a Yuuki o cualquier otra novia pero seguía siendo el Naruto frio

-¿Qué aras mañana Naruto?- le pregunte emocionada

-trabajar- respondió

-vamos mañana no vayas iremos con Kakashi-sensei a comer barbacoa- sabia que eso le animaría un poco

X

-de acuerdo ¿a que hora citaron a Kakashi-sensei?-

-a las 12-

-bueno los veo a la ¿una esta bien?-

-lo dices como si supieras que Kakashi-sensei llegara tarde-

-Sakura nee chan el siempre lo hace y lo ara-

-bien a la una pero ve-

-iré hay los veo- espere asta que ellos estuvieron lejos para poder llamar por teléfono, marque un poco emocionado a su celular, quería saludarla solo eso, espere un momento en lo que la llamada entraba

X

-gracias Kabuto-san no se si hubiera terminado sin ti aquí-

-no es porque si quiere vaya por un café en fin falta solo un par de paginas- dije viendo los documentos

-gracias ¿quieres uno?-

-si claro gracias- y ella se fue escuche unos pasos detrás de mi

-Orochimaru-sensei si Hinata lo ve aquí…-

-tranquilo no me vera- en ese instante el celular de Hinata sonó, Orochimaru sama me indico que lo contestara, cuando vimos que el numero era de Naruto me dijo que le hiciera creer que Hinata ya lo había olvidado

-¿bueno?-

-¿Hinata?-

-no ella esta dormida en este momento ¿Quién eres?-

-¿dormida? ¿Quién eres tu?-

-soy su novio y tú eres…-

-Naruto Uzumaki-

-a tu eres su jefe si quiere dejarle un mensaje yo se lo daré en cuanto despierte-

-no te molestes, te molestaría no decirle que llame- dijo evidentemente muy molesto

-no para nada-

-gracias- y colgó azotando la bocina, borre su llamada y mire a Orochimaru sama

-esta libre tu camino para conquistarla Kabuto, ella viene- y de pronto se escondió dentro de una puerta

-no había café Kabuto- dijo un poco dormida

-creo que será mejor dormir Hinata-san mañana en la mañana terminaremos para mandarlos en la tarde-

-si es lo mejor ya puedes retirarte yo cierro…-

-por favor señorita no se moleste yo puedo hacerlo-

-gracias Kabuto- tomo sus cosas y se fue

-¿creé que sea buena idea Orochimaru sama?-

-claro Kabuto, será fácil y cuando menos veas tendremos a la corporación Uzumaki & Uchiha en nuestras manos…

* * *

><p>Gracias por los reviews chicos me anima mucho a escribir, el otro dia recibi un review muy fuerte XD pero créanme q me gusta porq asi me da una idea de lo que realmente a ustedes les gusta y les disgusta no dejen de comentar arigato…<p>

Bueno bueno ya saben dudas, comentarios, chismes, chistes, opiniones, mentadas de madre, sugerencias y lo que sea porfa un review lo pido por favor aunque sea un ola o como kieren que se desarrolle el ficjaja... este capi se lo dedico a mi senpai querida que la super amo que le imploro siga con su fic de mi psiquiatra no es tan malo que lo amo

Jajaadios el cerezo pervertido estuvo akisayonara esperen el siguiente capi


	5. Regreso

ya ni perdon pido por tardar en subir porque no me lo meresco... disfruten el capi...

**Regreso**

Desperté muy temprano con sueño, aún quedaban unos papeles pendientes en la oficina y aun que Kabuto me había ayudado aún quedaba mucho por hacer, tome mi celular para marcar a Sakura, como siempre lo hacía, para que me dijera como se tomó Naruto el que no fuera a la fiesta ya que no había tenido oportunidad para preguntarle y entonces vi que mi celular pedía que afirmara si quería borrar una llamada, extrañada puse que no y vi un número, me congele.

-no imposible- dije para mí misma en cuanto vi el número de Naruto, vi la hora y supe que había estado con Kabuto en la oficina –tal vez no lo escuche y cuando lo metí a mi bolsa se apretaron las teclas- dije tratado de convencerme temblorosa y con la boca seca me decidía que hacer… ¿le marcaba primero a Sakura o a Naruto?, cerré los ojos y con el dedo índice apreté la pantalla a cualquiera de esos dos números, no abrí los ojos hasta que ya estaba escuchando el sonido de la llamada entrante

-este es el buzón si desea dejar algún mensaje espere después del tono- colgué no supe a quien le había marcado… le había marcado a Sakura me sorprendió ver que no me respondía, toque el número de Naruto y comenzó a marcar

-bueno- decía alguien somnoliento –si eres tu Hanabi no voy a ir a trabajar estoy cansado- su voz sonaba como su estuviera acostado boca abajo sobre su almohada, instantáneamente recordé mis noches con él y me puse como tomate

-n… no… no soy… Hana… Hanabi…-

-¿Hinata que pasa estas bien? ¿Paso algo? ¿O…?- el sonaba como si ya estuviera sentado y preocupado

-no… estoy bien-

-qué bueno… ¿necesitas algo?-

-no es solo que vi que me marcaste… quería saber que necesitabas-

-le dije que no te dijera… Hinata encontré quien dirigirá la empresa en Yuukigakure puedes regresar a casa cuando quieras… claro si es que nada te detiene haya-

-yo…-dije no sabía que decir era extraño pero si quería regresar a casa

-lo entiendo… supongo que algo te detiene allá quizás… encontraste alguien que te amara… alguien a quien amar- me enoje, como lo hacía entender que al único hombre que podía amar era a ese que estaba tras el teléfono, a ese que insinuaba que amaba a otro, a ese que hacía unos segundos provocó que me sonrojara y tartamudeara como una estúpida colegiala

-mándalo mañana mismo, me… me regreso a casa en cuanto… en cuanto deje todo listo para el nuevo encargado… no hay… no hay nada que me retenga aquí más que… más que el trabajo que tú me impusiste… Adiós Naruto-kun- colgué muy enojada, deje el teléfono en la cama y me levante a bañar tenía que dejar listo todo… suspire pues acababa de darme más trabajo, todo tenía que estar listo para pasado mañana que sería cuando el nuevo encargado llegaría, tome unos jeans grises muy pegados, con un camisón blanco con tonos lilas muy linda que parecía segunda piel con poco escote, mis zapatillas eran lilas al igual que los tonos del camisón y el cinturón que tenía sobre esta, tome una bolsa del mismo tono, tome una chamarra de piel gris igual a mi pantalón y me apresure.

Entre a la oficina un poco pensativa, tenía mi teléfono en la bolsa de mi pantalón y sentía como vibraba, otra llamada de Naruto, estaba molesta con él por dudar del infinito amor que le tengo, por ser tan idiota y tan siquiera pensar en la mínima idea de que yo pudiera enamorarme de alguien más, era estúpido.

-Hola señorita Hinata-sama- levante la vista al ver quien me llamaba

-ah hola Kabuto-san…-

-Señorita Hyuga-sama lo llama el señor presidente Uzumaki-sama- dijo una chica que había llegado corriendo y en esos momentos me ponía a pensar que después de todo Naruto era listo cuando se lo proponía, suspire cansada

-¿no quiere contestar?- pregunto Kabuto

-solo quiero… solo quiero que deje de insistir tanto- me gire hacia la mujer que me dijo de la llamada –dile que en un segundo le regreso la llamada por favor- regrese mi mirada a Kabuto que se veía un poco nervioso -¿pasa algo Kabuto-san?-

-no Hinata-sama-

-bien… los papeles... los papeles de ayer ¿podrías… podríastráelos? yo los termino, necesito que hagas algo más… has el inventario de todo lo que hay en este lugar… por favor-

-si Hinata-sama-

-¿Ka… Kabuto-san?-

-¿sí?-

-cuando digo el inventario de todo me… me refiero exactamente a… Todo, eso incluye al… personal y el más inocente bichitoque… que pueda existir en este lugar… por favor-

-disculpe la intromisión señorita pero… ¿pasa algo?- pregunto extrañado y nervioso

-me… me voy a casa Kabuto-san, yo… yo solo era la encargada provisional pero… pero ya han encontrado a la permanente o el permanente- le sonreí natural y mi teléfono volvió a vibrar, el asintió y me fui a mi oficina, tome el teléfono y antes de que pudiera marcar el celular empezó a sonar, conteste

-hola Naruto-kun- dije un poco nerviosa

-yo lo siento Hinata-chan, yo no quise…, yo solo…, yo no sé…, lo lamento- dijo por fin

-Naruto-kun…- nunca pude enojarme con él, por más que lo intentara jamás pude hacerlo –no estoy… no estoy molesta es solo que… que iba conduciendo- dije inocentemente riendo un poco

-ya lo suponía yo- hablo normal –ya deseó que estés de vuelta Hinata-chan, aquí conmigo- reí un poco ante su impaciencia mientras me lo imaginaba haciendo un puchero

-yo… yo también deseo regresar a casa… contigo Naruto-kun…- dije un poco sonrojada, pero no me había percatado que Kabuto ya había dejado los papeles que le había pedido y ya estaba cerrando la puerta – ¿Tayuya-san puedes… puedes llamar a Kabuto-san por favor?- dije presionando un botoncito en el teléfono de mi oficina

-si Hyuga-sama-

-¿pasa algo Hinata-chan?-

-no… no solo quiero darle a mí… a mi asistente su libreta… donde empezó a hacer… el inventario-

-¿son muy unidos?-

-supongo… es como mi mano derecha… es como lo que para ti es Hanabi para mí… lo es Kabuto-después de unos golpecitos en la puerta entro la cabellera plateada de Kabuto

-¿pasa algo Hinata-sama?- dijo muy nervioso

-nada Kabuto-san solo… solo quería darte esto que olvidaste aquí- dije extendiéndole la libreta

-ah era esto- dijo un poco aliviado –me voy señorita aún tengo mucho que hacer-

-adelante- cuando termine de decir eso hizo una reverencia y se retiro

-esa voz…- murmuro Naruto-kun

-¿esa voz cuál?- pregunte

-en algún lado eh escuchado esa voz Hinata-chan… pero no me acuerdo de donde-

-¿te refieres… a Kabuto-san?- pregunte extrañada

-si… y dirás que estoy loco pero es como si ya la hubiera escuchado… desde ayer tengo esa sensación cuando el contesto- guarde silencio esperando que se acordara y tratando de descifrar a que se refería con contestar -a en fin a lo mejor estoy alucinando-

-Naruto-kun…- reí un poco por sus elocuencias

X

-diablos…- dije maldiciendo cuando llegue a la bodega

-¿pasa algo Kabuto?- pregunto mi maestro

-sensei… Naruto ya encontró a alguien para mandarlo aquí, esa estúpida de Hinata se va a ir-

-ya veo…- dijo paciente como si le hubiese contado algo sin importancia

-¿qué vamos a hacer sensei?-

-aprovecharnos de esto… supongo que estas al tanto de lo que nuestra pequeña de Karin le hizo a nuestro tarado amigo-

-si lo sé- dije extrañado

-bueno pues el muchacho se volvió un cubito de Hielo peor que el Uchiha, el niño es un tarado y no se dará cuenta de cuanto ama esa niña así que supongo que se negara a amar de nuevo, hay mi querido es donde entras tú, la vas a apoyar a enamorar en su dolor-

-pero y si vuelve a amar- dije como un posible error en el plan de mi maestro

-es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a correr Kabuto- dijo tomando una esfera de adorno de navidad mientras que su otra mano la tenía en su espalda como todo un sabio

–De acuerdo Orochimaru-sama... pero y si el llego a sospechar de nosotros… ¿no cree que el pueda reconocerme?-

-ese será un problema si… tendrás que cuidarte Kabuto…-

-si Orochimaru-sama-

X

-Naruto-sama…- dijo mi secretaria cuando llegue con la mirada perdida

-Hanabi-chan ¿podrías decirle a Sasuke y a Sakura que los espero en mi oficina?-

-si-

El día anterior le dije a Hinata que ya estaba su sustituto, pero era mentira. Una de las razones por las que le mentí era esa voz, la recordaba de algún lado lo sabia pero no podía recordar de donde; cuando esa voz contesto su teléfono algo no me dio buena espina no era la primera vez que la escuchaba, no pude dormir pensando en eso, así que la quería de vuelta aquí donde yo pudiera cuidarla lejos de esa voz

-¿pasa algo Naruto?- pregunto Sakura entrando a mi oficina mientras Sasuke le sostenía la puerta para después entrar después de ella

-necesito a un sustituto para la oficina de Yuukigakure para mañana si se puede hoy mismo- Sakura se sorprendió y hizo una mueca de molestia, Sasuke solo funcia el seño

-idiota pudiste haberlo dicho ayer en la comida ¿no crees?-

-¿Por qué?- solo pregunto Sasuke –pensé que esto era lo que querías- dijo ignorando totalmente a su novia quien se había dejado caer en el sillón suspirando

-¿lo que él quería?... ¿a qué se refiere Naruto?- dijo Sakuramirándome

-solo la quiero lejos de Yuukigakure lo antes posible- dije evadiendo la pregunta

-¿Por qué?- pregunto ahora Sakura, me sentí un poco estúpido un momento de solo imaginar contarles lo de la voz

-Hay algo que me tiene inquieto, cuando estaba ablando con ella escuche una voz que estoy seguro haber escuchado antes solo que no sé de donde, también se que esa voz no es buena… no me preguntes porque, porque ni yo mismo se…- ambos me miraron incrédulos

-dime algo Naruto, esa voz ¿tenía algo que ver con Hinata?-

-si era su asistente, dijo que era lo que para mí es Hanabi- dije eso medio molesto, no me gustaba el cariño que le tenía entonces, Sakura se empezó a reír un poco

-bueno supongo que entiendo un poco…- Sasuke salió un momento de la oficina pero tras unos minutos regreso

-toma- me extendió una carpeta, yo la abrí y me encontré con Iruka-sensei, era como mi hermano mayor, su expediente decía que el seria el sustituto en Yuukigakure

-desde cuando tienes esto listo-

-desde unos días antes de que Hinata se fuera- contesto, yo solo asentí

-¿puedes llamarlo y decirle que parta hoy mismo?-

-ya lo hice- dijo caminando al ventanal

-gracias-

-Naruto recuerdas la crisis por la que pasamos hace unos años- me hele, cómo no recordarla por culpa de esa crisis Hinata y yo…

-si-

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- pregunto, había olvidado que nunca se lo dije, claro ayudo a sacar la empresa a delante junto con todos los accionistas pero nunca le explique la razón

-falsificación de documentos… para ser más específicos cedimos, me refiero a todos los accionistas, casi todo el capital a Orochimaru, el tenia el dinero no podíamos hacer nada, si no hacíamos algo rápido tendríamos que vender las acciones y tan bien como yo sabes quién las compraría, el problema era que la empresa estaba tan mal que venderla no iba a cubrir las deudas e iba a ser una miseria lo que pagaran de ella-

-pero para eso Naruto alguien tuvo que estar aquí trabajando a nuestro lado para poder pasar ese tipo de información-

-nunca lo encontramos en esos momentos muchos dejaron la empresa-

-se re contrataron de nuevo a todos-

-así es, pero a decir verdad la mayoría fue mandada a Yuukigakure-

-¿Qué tantos?-

-más de la mitad ¿Por qué?- se encogió de hombros haciendo una mueca de indiferencia

-curiosidad… supongo- después de unos minutos de incomodo silencio Sakura salió de la oficina alegando algo sobre lo incomprensivos que podían ser los hombres

-¿Qué piensas hacer cuando ella este aquí?-

X

-la verdad no se- contesto viendo a la nada

-debes pensarlo, Iruka-sensei no debe de tardar en estar aquí- dije tratando de desviar su atención a todo ese asunto de los papeles y es que algo no me estaba gustando, tenía un mal presentimiento, se suponía que todos los trabajadores habían sido revisados pero conociendo a Orochimaru salvo a los especiales de su grupo, si Naruto había escuchado una voz conocida algo me decía que tenía que ver con la última crisis que había tenido la empresa

-gracia teme- susurro Naruto

-de nada usuratonkachi, iré a ver que Sakura no llame a todos para hacer una fiesta con lo de Hinata- dije haciendo una mueca parecida a un tipo de sonrisa, el solo asintió, salí de la oficina de Naruto, tome mi celular y marque

-hola-

-Hinata-san- dije indiferente

-Sasuke-san…- susurro muy bajo

-mañana ira Iruka-sensei el ara el inventario por segunda vez, compra tu boleto para medio día de mañana… te esperamos a primera hora pasado mañana-

-si Sasuke-san-

-llama a tu familia, Naruto parece que ha olvidado que también la tienes-

-¿Por qué…?-

-eres familia me guste o no- dije indiferente –no tiene por qué venir nadie contigo Hinata ni si quiera ese tal Kabuto-

-¿Por qué?-

-tengo mis razones, también trae todos los documentos originarles por favor-

-si Sasuke-san-

-adiós- colgué tenía que asegurarme tener a salvo esos papeles

Iruka-sensei se fue ese mismo día con indicaciones, pero Hinata no puedo regresar ese día, Naruto estaba de mejor humor desde que ella dijo que regresaría pero aún seguía con esa preocupación, Sakura siguió insistiendo en que le dijera a que me refería con que Naruto quería eso, me negué a decirlo. Hable con Itachi y me dijo que abriría el caso de nuevo para conseguir alguna pista que no hubiesen visto, Hinata tuvo que esperar dos días para conseguir vuelo

-¿en qué piensas teme?- me pregunto cuándo Shikamaru, Neji y Sai salieran de la oficina de Naruto

-Nada en específico- Shikamaru también tenía mal presentimiento con todo esto, el también estaba buscando algo que nos pudiera decir que fue lo que paso la última vez, cuando gire mi mirada a Naruto y vi que veía una foto que estaba encima de su escritorio, era de Hinata tenía el cabello un poco más debajo de los hombros esa foto tendría unos cuatro años

-hace mucho que no la veo, tiene unos tres años o un poco mas… bueno no tiene menos como año y medio pero la vez que la vi estaba en un estado precario y deplorable… casi no recuerdo muy bien esa noche y por lo tanto su cara, supongo que se dejo crecer más el cabello…- me aclaro

-llegara mañana Naruto- le tranquilice…

…

-vamos Naruto di algo ya pronto va a llegar y tu no dices nada- le decía mi prometida al ver a Naruto tranquilo con las manos en los bolsillos esperando a q el vuelo de Hinata llegara –estas muy callado y serio…- dijo en un susurro

-relájate Sakura- le dijo Ino quien había decidido que también quería ir a recibir a una de sus mejores amigas

-el me estresa- dijo Sakura suspirando con mirada cansada yo solo ice una mueca tratando de esconder mi sonrisa

-Naruto-chan porque no te acercas mas de aquí no la veremos llegar- le dijo Sai tratando de sacarlo del lio en que se estaba metiendo el solo asintió y camino solo unos metros mas

X

-¡¿Hinata?- pregunte gritando extrañado a una larga cabellera negro azul, cuando ella me miro y me miraron esos ojos perlas algo dentro de mi hizo a mi corazón latir con fuerza, me sentí feliz por primera vez desde que ella se había ido

-¡Naruto-kun!- decía corriendo a mis brazos, tiro las maletas y cuando encontró mis brazos me abrazo del cuello y yo la estreche contra mi cuerpo con fuerza como si fuera una necesidad tenerla así, mi cachete quedo en su cabello, gire un poco la cabeza para poder oler su cabellos… era como lo recordaba con olor a menta así estuvimos por unos minutos y cuando sentí la necesidad de mirar el color rojo en sus mejillas me aleje un poco, ella estaba sonrojada y me miraba con un cariño que no era posible después de tantos años, por un impulso extraño, la tome de la cara y junte nuestros labios, ella cedió y esto me mato sus labios eran tan suaves, gentiles, era como si ellos estuvieran hechos para amoldarse con los míos perfectamente, como si los míos ya tuvieran su lugar en los de ella tal y como lo recordaba, vulgarmente dicho le hice el amor a su boca, tenía una necesidad de su boca de sentirla cerca, ella me abrazo más fuerte del cuello, una de mis manos estaba en su cintura, la abrace un poco más haciendo que se encorvara un poco y yo con ella, la otra estaba en su mejilla, cuando nuestros cuerpos necesitaron aire nos separamos un poco, respirábamos agitadamente, presione mis labios sobre los suyos, pose mi frente en la suya

-vez tu idiota así deberías de recibirme- dijo una señora, todos nos miraban enternecidos en el aeropuerto, cuando la razón tomo posesión de mi mente me aleje un poco de ella

-lo siento no sé que me paso- dije rascando mi cabeza y mostrando una gran sonrisa

-n-no im… no importa… Naruto-kun- contesto con su usual habito de los dedos su cara era de un muy vivo rojo carmín como tanto adoraba, Sakura, Sasuke, Ino y Sai nos miraban con la boca abierta, Sakura tenía una mezcla de alivio, felicidad, preocupación, enojo y sorpresa en sus ojos

-dame las maletas- dije tomando una bolsa y una maleta de carro, con mi mano suelta la tome de la cintura y la lleve hasta donde nuestros amigos, por alguna razón mi mente y mi cuerpo estaban en una guerra épica, mi mente decía que debía evitar tocarla pero mi cuerpo no cedía

-¡oh mi Hinata!- grito Sakura acercándose hasta nosotros para abrazarla, lo cual le fue un poco difícil ya que yo no dejaba de sostenerla de la cintura, Sakura no protesto incluso Ino se amoldo a las circunstancias sin decir nada para abrazarla

-hola Sakura, hola Ino, gracias por recibirme chicos-

-a no es nada Hinata ahora dime ¿A dónde nos vamos para ir a festejar?- hablo Ino primero

-podemos ir a Swing (el antro de moda), o podemos ir a cenar a Ichiraku ramen, podemos ir a ver una peli a mi casa, podemos hacer…-enumeraba Sakura las opciones

-yo…-comenzó a decir

-Sakura no hostiguen a Hinata, estoy seguro que ella quiere descansar primero- Hinata dio un suspiro cuando Sasuke le liberó del compromiso

-gracias Sasuke-san-

-ah vamos amor no seas aguafiestas- chillo mientras volteaba a mirarlo, pero cuando se encontró con su mirada cambio de parecer –bien tu ganas, supongo que Sasuke tiene razón-

-Sakura te quejas de Sasuke pero tú estás igual- de igual manera chillo Ino

-vamos Ino- ordeno

-de acuerdo- dijo de mala gana, tomando la mano de Sai

-llevemos a Hinata a su casa- Sakura estaba a punto de encaminarse cuando Sasuke negó con la cabeza

-no creo que Naruto se puede encargar de eso- le hablo ella pero me dedico una larga mirada a mi hasta encontrar mis ojos y al parecer encontró algo que hizo que intercediera y diera un ligero movimiento de cabeza para que Sakura me mirara y al igual que el encontró algo que la enterneció y asintió

-bien creo que tienes razón, vámonos chicos- y sin más discusión salieron del aeropuerto, cuando ya casi no se divisaban di un leve empujón a Hinata para que comenzamos a caminar

Entramos a el carro y deposite las maletas en el asiento trasero, comencé a conducir a la casa de sus padres sin preguntar nada, cuando llegamos ella me miro extrañada pero no dijo nada, salí y saque las maletas, después abrí su puerta y volví a tomarla de la cintura, la gente de servicio nos dejo entrar un tanto sorprendidos, caminamos hasta la estancia donde estaba su padre que nos miraba sorprendido

-¿en donde pongo las maletas Hiashi-sama?- pregunte consciente de que estaba abrazando a Hinata lo suficiente cerca para que ella posara sus dos delicadas manos en mi pecho para evitar que su cara se estampara contra mi chamarra, su padre tenía una mirada penetrante en el abrazo de Hinata y yo, que ella estaba tan sonrojada por todo pero que no decía una palabra

-Hinata no querrá dormir aquí seguramente Naruto, llamo para decir que se iría a su apartamento, ¿no te lo dijo?- me contesto un muy sorprendido Neji que en ese momento entraba a la estancia, yo volteé a mirarla a ella un tanto apenado

-lo siento, nunca te pregunte supongo que es mi culpa, pero vamos te llevo a tu apartamento- me ofrecí por miedo a dejar de tocarla

-cla… claro- asintió- s-solo salud-dare a t-todos y-y n-nos vamos- estaba seguro que estaba muy eufórica pero no entendía porque nunca fue una gran felicidad para ella regresar a casa bueno nunca fue tan importante como para que estuviera así de feliz, cuando ella estaba dispuesta a separarse de mí con un suspiro, la tome de la mano, baje las maletas y la acompañe a que saludara a todos.

Era estúpido ya lo sé, yo era malo para ella, había olvidado amar, despreciaba a muchas mujeres, las trata mal, sabía que tenía que parar esto no permitir que entrara este nuevo sentimiento pero cuando reapareció todo cambio y no pude hacer nada, pero alejarme de ella simplemente no podía, no era capaz de dejarla ni por un instante porque sentía un miedo inmenso de perderla.

Cuando se hubo despedido de todos, tome las maletas sin soltar su mano, salimos y abrí la puerta del copiloto para que ella entrar, solo así fui capaz de soltarla, puse las maletas en el asiento trasero y entre en el lugar del conductor

-lamento esto Hinata- me disculpe mirándole antes de encender el auto, ella solo asintió –permíteme invitarte a cenar para compensarte- y a la vez que decía esto mire mi reloj para cerciorarme de que no era muy noche

-n-no te p-preocupes N-Naruto-kun… n-no e-espero in-nterponerme entre t-tus com-mpromisos-

-vamos Hinata por favor, no tengo nada mas importante esta noche que tu- insistí tomando una de sus manos entre las mías

-d-de acuerdo- adoraba a esta mujer, llegamos rápidamente al restaurant, baje le abrí la puerta y de nuevo mantuve mi brazo en su cintura, hasta llegar a la mesa que nos habían dado, comimos mientras platicábamos de cosas triviales como el clima de Japón y la diferencia de este en Yuukigakure, cuando llego el postre yo tome la iniciativa de aventurarme más allá de una conversación superficial

-¿Cómo te ha ido en tu viaje? ¿Algo relevante que me quieras contar Hina-chan?- pregunte usando su viejo apodo que tenia para ella

-m-me has llamado Hi-Hina-chan- señalo -¿Qué es l-lo que p-pasa N-Naruto-kun? N-No m-me habías llamado así d-desde hace más d-de t-tres años cuando t-terminamos...-y entonces mi cara se descompuso, otro fallo mío, no sé bien lo que nos paso pero ella y yo nos separamos, casi nunca nos veíamos, el trabajo nos absorbía ambos nos lloramos y otras cosas mas pero ella jamás me había sido infiel así que prometí jamás volverle a herir pero al paso que iba esta vez ella iba a sufrir mucho más que nunca solo por mi egoísmo

-te necesito Hina-chan- las palabras salieron de mi boca involuntariamente con un timbre de voz lastimero como si quisiera llora, como cansado, triste, ella me miro tiernamente

-s-siento lo de Ka…- solo bastaron dos letras para que en mi cara se mostro una mueca de dolor, pero no era así era de disgusto ya lo había superado ella ya no me importaba pero no me gustaba hablar así

-vamos a casa- susurre levantando una mano para llamar al mesero haciéndole señas que quería la cuenta, a nuestra casa, pensé con nostalgia

-¿aun t-tienes l-las llaves d-de n-nuestro apartamento?- pregunto como si tuviera una idea

-sí, estoy viviendo hay por el momento ¿te molesta?-

-c-claro q-que n-no, p-pero t-tengo ganas d-de v-volver a v-verlo ¿p-podemos ir?-

-claro- pague la cuenta, tome su mano y salimos, conduje por las calles tan familiares, vimos la que una vez fue nuestro hogar, era como si nos invitaran a revivir esos momentos, aparque el carro, lo apague y el silencio se hizo presente

-¿p-puedo q-quedarme?- pregunto sacándome de mis pensamientos

-claro esta casa es tan tuya como mía- baje del automóvil, saque las maletas y camine con ella a mi lado tomándola de la cintura

-¿D-dónde están t-tus llaves? –pregunto al llegar a la puerta

-en la bolsa derecha de mi pantalón- saco mis llaves y encontró la llave indicada con facilidad, tenía en la cabeza de la llave la cara de una rana, la misma cabeza que tenía hace 4 años, era la que ella me había regalado cuando nos mudamos a esta casa y con el mismo llavero de rana que también me regalo

-aun… n-no… l-lo c-cambias- susurro sorprendida

-siempre me gusto- encogí los hombros, cuando entramos deje las maletas a un lado de la puerta y la mire andar por la casa hasta la habitación principal, acaricio las cortinas, las tomo delicadamente, las abrió y miro con ojos soñadores la hermosa vista, la luz de la luna que entraba y se reflejaba en su cara hacia ver su piel de porcelana como una hermosa muñeca de porcelana de esas que con el más mínimo movimiento brusco pueden romperse en mil pedazos

-es tal como lo recuerdo- dijo en un susurro feliz sacándome de mi ensoñación, se giro y me dedico una sonrisa de bienvenida, era tal como la recordaba, sus ojos eran dos hermosas lunas y su cabello, con ese tono negro azulado que se asemejaba tanto a el manto del cielo de noche donde la luna hacia alarde de su belleza, tan tranquila, tan simple, tan bella como la noche y de nuevo el impulso de mi cuerpo se adueño de mi tome su cara con cuidado recordando lo frágil que se veía y la bese –N-Naruto-kun…-murmuro –pa-para e-esto antes d-de q-que…-

-por favor Hina-chan… por favor te necesito- hable con sus labios, con voz lastimera

-d-de acuerdo…- quite su chamarra que escondía su lindo cuerpo que tanto conocía y ansiaba volver a acariciar, ella quito mi chamarra y mi playera, acaricio mi pecho con sus suaves y delicadas manos…

X

Deje una de mis manos en su corazón y mire de nuevo su cara, su bello rostro que amaba, sus ojos azules como el cielo de abril con un reciente brillo que no había notado, sus cabellos dorados que a pesar de ser casi la media noche parecía que el sol estaba en nuestro cuarto, su piel blanca que me hicieron recordar el cielo de una bella mañana, cielo azul con sol hermoso y nubes blancas pero con vista esponjosa, el volvió a besarme, metió una de sus manos debajo de mi playera y después la otra, las mantuvo una en cada lado de mi cintura y me acerco mas a él haciendo que me encorvará un poco, yo pose mis manos en su nuca y el intensificó nuestro beso, desabrocho mis pantalones al tiempo que yo los suyos, el quito mi playera, acaricio mi espalda y quito mi sostén, caminamos a nuestra tan familiar cama que una vez compartimos y que hoy lo haríamos de nuevo donde ambos dimos nuestra primicia, donde él me hizo mujer y donde yo le hice hombre, me recostó con suavidad sobre la cama, quito mis bragas acariciando mis piernas a su paso, se acerco a mi cuello y lo beso delicadamente en el lugar donde nada importaba un punto de debilidad que el encontró y yo tome su nuca y acaricie a su cabellera sabía que a él les gustaba eso…

X

Tenía una necesidad inmensa de amarla, no solo de poseer su cuerpo si no recordare cuanto la conocía, cuanto nos amamos una vez, besaba su cuello donde era su punto débil, ella acariciaba mi nuca, era una debilidad mía que solo ella conocía, acaricie su cuerpo recordando cada parte, sus piernas eran largas y hermosas bien torneadas, sus pechos eran medianos y firmes, su vientre era plano, su cuello era largo y blanco, sus labios eran suaves y de un color rosa delicioso, los ojos eran perlas hermosas, en algún momento del beso decidí hacerla sentir amada y darle un placer infinito, mi mano tomo uno de sus pechos y lo masaje, con mi dedo índice y el pulgar apreté su pezón ella dejo el beso y gimió, acaricie su estomago su vientre y al llegar a su feminidad, acaricie lo más íntimamente de ella, todo su cuerpo se convulsionaba de placer al compás de mis dedos, mientras mi boca besaba sus pechos lamiéndolos y soplándoles levemente, sus pequeños botones se endurecían con esto

-N-Na… N-Naruto-kun… ah…- sus manos se aferraban a mi nuca y mi espalda

-eres tal como te recuerdo, tan húmeda, tan estrecha, tan siempre hermosa Hina-chan- susurre en su oído mientras sus mejillas se encendían de un vivo color rojo

-b-ba… b-bas… basta N-Naki-kun- ese apodo me lleno de ternura, solo ella me llamaba así, solo sus labios eran miel al decirme así

-¿quieres que pare?- pregunte por caballerosidad pero dudaba poder dejarla, ella mordió sus labios y sacudió su cabeza, mire su cara que estaba solo marcada por la expresión de la pación tome su cintura y son cuidado entre, mientras ella cerraba los ojos y se aferraba a mi espalda, su boca estaba entre abierta y la bese, hubo un gemido ahogado por mis besos, era tan hermosa a la luz de la luna con la cara distoricionada por el deseo

X

Entro como si tuviera miedo de herirme, nos amoldamos a la perfección, sentía que mi feminidad ardía, el empezó a moverse lentamente de adentro hacia fuera y viceversa para después aumentar el ritmo de sus movimientos haciendo ese vaivén de caderas, comencé a sentir oleadas de placer, sentía mi cuerpo débil pero Naruto estaba ahí para cuidar de mi sosteniendo mis manos agarradas con una suya sobre mi cabeza, su boca estimulaba mis pechos y su otra mano me abrazaba de la cintura, enrede mis piernas entorno a su cintura para que entrara más profundo, las paredes de mi vientre comenzaron a hincharse alrededor de su miembro, los movimientos se hicieron frenéticos

-Hina-chan no me dejes llegar sin ti, no me dejes solo-pidió o más bien imploro jadeante –por favor llega con migo amor- murmuraba en mi oído, me abrazo y yo a el

-ah… ah… N-Naki-kun… t-te quiero…-las palabras salieron sin más ni más

-yo también te quiero Hina-chan- contesto llenando mi pecho de felicidad entonces un calor inundo el interior de mi vientre, pensaba, de manera agradable y su esencia me invadió mientras mi orgasmo me azotaba fuerte dándome espasmos, Naruto me abrazo mas para poder sobrellevarlo –te extrañaba en mi cama…, a mi lado…, mi cama sin ti… es tan sola… gracias Hina-chan- y después beso mi frente, luego mis labios con un beso tierno, me recostó en su pecho y nos tapo, el acaricio mi cabello y hubo silencio –quiero que la luna nos tenga envidia esta noche- dijo después de unos minutos, me hizo el amor cuantas formas fue posible hasta donde nuestros cuerpos pudieron pero siempre haciéndome sentir amada, se quedo dormido en mi pecho como un bebe y en mi mente aun sonaban sus palabras (te necesito Hina chan, yo también te quiero, mi cama sin ti… es tan sola), el sentimiento que se notaba en ellas era un dolor y necesidad, su dolor me dolía

El me necesitaba y yo estaba ahí para el tal vez esta vez lo nuestro funcionaria mejor, mis parpados me pesaron y me quede dormida con el hombre que amaba, con el amor de mi vida

X

El sol lastimaba mi cara me sentía bien, Hina-chan aun no se despertaba, con mucho cuidado me levante, cerré la cortina la tape, abrí mi armario y le deje una de mis camisas tome un pans, me duche, escribí una nota y la deje a su lado junto con mi camisa, sobre mi almohada

X

Desperté con una sonrisa en mi rostro sin lugar a dudas de felicidad, la cortina que recordaba haber dejado abierta la noche anterior estaba cerrada, Naruto no estaba pero había una camisa suya sobre la almohada con una nota:

_Hina-chan:_

_Espero hayas tenido una noche maravillosa porque yo si la tuve estoy seguro que la luna que observo todo nos envidia por…, estaré en la cocina esperándote… si deseas ducharte hazlo con libertad, recuerda que esta también es tu casa y que lo que hay en ella también es tuyo…_

_Te quiero._

_Naki-kun_

Mis mejillas se encendieron al recordar vagas escenas de la noche anterior, me enrede en una sabana y camine hacia el baño, me duche, me seque y mientras me miraba en un espejo me di cuenta que mis labios estaban hinchados de tanto besar, que tenía un chupetón en el cuello y que había unos cuantos más distribuidos en diferentes partes, di media vuelta para ponerme la camisa y no sonrojarme más por ver el lugar que ocupaban aquellas manchas moradas, baje de puntitas oliendo a ramen instantáneo, reí muy bajito cuando Naruto trato de tocar el agua hirviendo para saber si estaba caliente, entre la cocina, tome un trapo y tome la pequeña vasija donde había calentado el agua la moví para mas seguridad de nosotros, me volteé tome su mano entre las dos mías y metí su dedo en mi boca

-gracias- me dijo al tiempo que acariciaba mi mejilla y poniendo un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja, saque su dedo y busque en la alacena nuestro viejo botiquín saque una cinta y le enrede el dedo

-de nada- sonreí

-te vez muy bonita así- y me miro de arriba a abajo la sangre corrió hacia mis mejillas – y aun más bonita cuando te sonrojas- sus labios se posaron sobre los míos y tomo mi cadera para acercarme más, yo puse ambas manos sobre su pecho musculoso y desnudo – ¿sabes? Tengo una hambre feroz es como si toda la noche hubiera hecho ejercicio, estoy agotado y hambriento- hablaba mientras buscaba en los cajones unos palillos para la comida – ¿tú no?- pregunto-¿tú sabrás cual es el motivo de mi hambre?- jugaba con mis sonrojos

-¡N-Naki-kun!- rio a carcajadas como hacía mucho no lo escuchaba reír

-ya de acuerdo desayunemos- tomo mi mano y me condujo hasta la mesa -¿quieres ir a algún lugar después de desayunar?-

-n-no gracias, s-sinceramente e-estoy m-muy cansada, p-preferiría ver una d-de las m-millones d-de p-películas q-que c-compramos y n-nunca vimos ¿t-te molesta?-

-no claro que no la verdad es que yo también estoy cansado- entonces me mostro sus dos hileras de sus blancos dientes, tomo varias películas, se acerco a mí, tomo mi mano y subimos a la habitación, puso una y se acostó a mi lado

Durante la mayor parte del día dormimos siempre abrazada de Naruto manteniendo el contacto con él, por necesidad de su cuerpo. Recuerdo que mi mejilla estaba sobre su pecho y se movía con la respiración pausada de él, era tarde y su celular sonaba de algún lugar de la habitación, preferí ignorarlo por dos razones, una era porque no quería alejarme de Naruto y la segunda porque su abrazo era tan fuerte que me tenía prácticamente fundida a él, dormía tan profundamente como si no lo hubiera hecho en mucho tiempo. Mientras dormía sonreía bastante murmuraba cosas al principio incomprensibles

-Te quiero… Hina-chan… no quiero que él se te acerque… porque eres mía- yo sonreía por la incoherencia de los sueños del pero bien dicen que los sueños son los deseos no reflejados y si él me quería hay a su lado, que nadie más me viera o tocara, lo aceptaba.

Y como si el mundo necesitara de nosotros el teléfono que estaba en su mesita de noche comenzó a sonar, me estire un poco para alcanzar el teléfono pero sus dedos detuvieron los míos en el justo momento que iba a contestar

-yo me encargo de esto tu solo abrázame- dijo con voz firme pero con los ojos cerrados, yo obedecí acorrucándome a su lado oliendo el perfume que desprendía su piel –hogar de Hyuga y Uzumaki ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?- la voz a pesar de ser la de una mujer la reconocí perfectamente, era dulce melosa, era amable era la voz de mi hermana y como un deja vu de nuestra vida pasada me comencé a levantarme pues él se iría, pasaría toda la tarde y noche en la oficina, me iría a mi apartamento, daría las gracias y llamaría a las chicas para salir aun que si lo pensaba mejor quería evitar sus constantes preguntas

-señor Uzumaki lo esperan en la oficina el señor Sabaku no, lamento tener que mo…-

-Hanabi-chan no iré- la interrumpió abrazándome más obligándome a quedar acostada a su lado

-pero señor él vino a…- intento creer lo que escuchaba mi hermana y mientras ella trataba de recuperar la cordura yo bese el cuello de Naruto, el abrió sus ojos azules y me miro dándome una sonrisa para besarme los labios

-no, llama a mi hermano el hará lo que sea necesario a mí no me interrumpan en toda la semana estaré ocupado todo lo que necesites consúltalo con mis hermanos…-dijo como una orden con una voz de decisión que fue tan agradable que me acurruque aún más a su lado

-bien señor…- intento no trabarse –que tenga una buena semana-

-igualmente- y colgó para besarme como si quisiera hacerme entender algo

-tus padres…- intente protestar cuando el remordimiento llegó

-no eh faltado al trabajo nunca es justo que el director se tome sus días…- me abrazo y beso mi coronilla –esta vez no te dejare ir Hina-chan- y sus brazos confirmaban sus palabras

* * *

><p>Gracias por los reviews chicos me anima mucho a escribir, lamento aber tardado tardisimo en actualizar pero tube varios problemas que evitaron que lo iciera pronto... gracias a mis fieles seguidores<p>

Bueno bueno ya saben dudas, comentarios, chismes, chistes, opiniones, mentadas de madre, sugerencias y lo que sea porfa un review lo pido por favor aunque sea un ola o como kieren que se desarrolle el ficjaja... este capi se lo dedico a mi senpai querida que la super amo que le imploro siga con su fic de mi psiquiatra no es tan malo que lo amo

Jajaadios el cerezo pervertido estuvo aki sayonara esperen el siguiente capi


	6. Cena navideña

- no sirve de nada que intentes discutir Hina-chan… yo voy a ganar de veras- dije con la mirada en el televisor mientras me levantaba por la emoción

-eso es trampa Naki-kun- contesto cuando jugando con videojuegos choque con toda intención mi carro contra el suyo para que se saliera de control, pero cuando menos vi ella tomo un atajo y gano -¡sí! ¡Gane! ¡Si!- dijo mientras empezaba a dar brinquitos

-Hina-chan…- dije con tristeza fingida

-¿Naki-kun estas bien?- dijo acercándose para verme, agacho un poco su mirada y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca…

-¡SI!- grite acercándome más besándola, cargándola y dando vueltas

-Naruto no has eso me haces sentir mal- dijo cuándo la baje y acariciaba mi mejilla

-lo siento- me disculpe dando un beso más sensual y cuando lo íbamos a intensificar el timbre sonó –diablos que les pasa- dije en un susurro cuando hicieron sonar el timbre repetidas veces deje a Hinata para ir a la puerta pero en cuanto abrí la puerta me azoto en la pared y escuche un grito

-¡Naki-kun…!-

-¡TU!...- dijo una mata rosa señalándome –¡JURO QUE…! ¡TU!-

-Morirás…- dijo una segunda voz femenina que reconocí como la de Ino

-Chicas basta- hablo la voz de Sai

-hmp Sa-ku-ra…- ese era Sasuke

-¿estás bien Naruto-kun?- dijo Hinata ayudando a levantarme

-si- en cuanto me puse de pie di un paso enfrente de ella para protegerla de mi prima y mi hermana -¿Qué pasa chicas?- pregunte a media voz

-primero te robas a Hinata y no hemos podido festejar su regreso, dos no vas a trabajar y nos dejas todo el trabajo tres no contestas el teléfono y parece que desapareces del mundo ¡¿pero qué demonios te pasa?-

-puedo decir en mi defensa que Hinata se la paso bien estos días- dije cruzándome de brazos

-como sea ya que no la dejas salir de su torre o mansión, como sea es lo mismo, donde la tienes encerrada para festejar e ir de fiesta pues la fiesta ha decidido venir… Ino y yo ya la organizamos tu querida solo vete a arreglar y tu…- dijo señalándome a mí –tendremos unas palabritas en tu estudio… ¡ahora!...- dijo haciendo sonar letra por letra claro, firme y fuerte, con el tiempo suficiente para que cualquiera las escuchara y las entendiera –y deja de ponerte así para proteger a Hinata no le va a pasar nada… sin en cambio tu no puedo prometer lo mismo…- su aura era de completo enojo y por experiencia sabía que lo menos que puedes hacer en estos asuntos era contradecir a mi hermana

-vamos Hinata, te pondré hermosa- Ino se acercó a ella, le tomo la mano y le sonrió, cuando yo sonreí a manera de saludo ella solo me miro con enojo

-y tu vamos a tu oficina ahora anda- decía Sakura empujándome un poco, alcance a ver como Sasuke y Sai tomaban los controles para tomar el juego que estaba a punto de comenzar, cuando llegamos a mi estudio

-¿Qué pasa Sakura?- dije yo también tomando asiento

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando Naruto?-

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-a Hinata por supuesto, no puedes hacerle lo mismo que a Miu o Yuuki-

-lo sé-

-¿entonces? ¿Que estas haciendo?-

-no lo sé pero… no quiero que se vaya…-

-desearía que me digieras que es lo que realmente está pasando Naruto pero sé que no lo aras… como sea espero no te moleste que hayamos hecho una fiesta en tu casa-

-no está bien-

-no pienses mucho las cosas siempre lo hacías cuando eras más chico y siempre te resultaba-

-supongo que tomare tu consejo-

-tu lema era "no tomo las mejores decisiones pero si las correctas" ya no lo haces y supongo que por eso todo te está saliendo mal-

-propones que sea Naruto estúpido de nuevo-

-si eras agradable…-

-eso es un poco insensato-

-oye te quiero, no deseo tampoco tu mal así que elige lo correcto-

-bien-

-por cierto me alegro que te tomes vacaciones-

-si a mí también-

-anda vamos ya no tardaran en llegar todos y es una fiesta de disfraces-

-¿de disfraces?-

-si ya sabes gente vestida al estilo anime y otras cosas- dijo moviendo la mano como si nada mientras medaba la espalda

-aun quiero casarme con ella Sakura- dije sin levantarme de mi asiento –lo piense cuanto lo piense, es la mejor opción-

-¿de verdad lo pensaste?- pregunto dándose la vuelta

-la verdad es que no solo que en estos momentos solo quiero poder decir que ella será mi esposa, ya sabes cómo los viejos tiempos-

-la amas- dijo como sentencia y no me gusto, hice una mueca de disgusto y negué

-la quiero eso no lo niego pero amarla es algo que no puedo afirmar- ella frunció el ceño y me miro con algo mesclada con enojo y confusión

-¿entonces cómo es que te vas a casar con ella?-

-al final sabes que lo haría, así lo dicta el tratado de mi familia y la suya-

-tus padres no te obligarían- regreso a su asiento

-lo sé pero aun así lo haría por qué es lo correcto, aparte hace años los matrimonios por conveniencia terminaban mejor que los de ahora por amor- Sakura pensó un momento y sonrió

-vale en un par de días es la fiesta de navidad espero que para entonces dejes salir a Hinata de aquí-

-ella no ha querido salir, yo le dije que la acompañaba a donde ella quisiera, pero dijo que quería descansar-

-bien te creo, eres lo suficientemente idiota para no darte cuenta que ella es feliz contigo- yo solo reí un poco, todo ese tiempo creí que solo evitaba a las chicas pero supongo que esa no era la razón por la que no quería que saliéramos

-vamos será una día largo- dije abriéndole la puerta para que ella saliera primero

…

Error uno, dejar que las chicas me vistieran. Error dos, dejar que las chicas me vistieran y Error tres, dejar que las chicas me vistieran. Sabía que ellas no se quedarían con los brazos cruzados, no. Ellas se vengarían.

-Sakura…- dije haciendo un puchero mirando mi atuendo una vez más

-vamos hermanito te vez toda una ternura- decía aguantándose la risa

-Sakura…- proteste una vez más y ella negó con la cabeza una vez más – ¿Hina-chan?-

-a no, ella no puede hacer nada se supone que debe huir de ti no salvarte de la humillación- dijo tratando de sonar firme pero el tono de burla aparecía de vez en vez

-¿pero porque tengo que vestir así?- dije sin entender una vez más

-hay ya conoces la leyenda…- dijo un poco molesta pero aun con cara de querer burlarse

-pero parezco pulpo… ni siquiera killer-bee se vestiría de esto-

-porque no eres un pulpo pero el si lo a echo…- dijo riendo esta vez –aparte no pareces un pulpo de veras-

-hey Naruto… ¿de que te has vestido de un pulpo?- pregunto Kiba y yo mire mal a Sakura, pero ella no se dio cuenta ya que ella e Ino reían fuertemente tomándose sus estómagos, Hinata con sus mejillas sonrojadas solo evitaba reírse y miraba con advertencia a Kiba

-no se supone que soy el zorro de las nueve colas- dije con un puchero lo que solo logro que Ino, Kiba, Sakura y Hinata rieran pero yo solo la veía a ella se veía tan linda con sus mejillas sonrosadas y tratando de taparse la boca para no reír tanto y la otra tomaba su pansa en un intento de evitar reír mas

-bien chicos vayamos al salón- dijo Sakura con un poco de aliento pero Hinata se quedó hay dándome una sonrisa tierna yo me acerque para darle un beso, me acerque lentamente, con cuidado disfrutando de la distancia, cuando estaba a unos milímetros de su boca no aguante mas y con la mayor rapidez que pude me abalancé a su boca pero me estampe contra la pared

-o no Naru-nee-chan se supone que ella te tiene miedo y tú la repudias no se supone que la beses- dijo jalándola hacia un lado yo sola la mire feo… di un suspiro era hora de la función…

La noche avanzo tranquila sin muchos problemas todos festejaron que Hinata había regresado por fin y que todos estábamos reunidos de nuevo yo me la pase riendo como nunca aun que deje de pensar la mayoría de las cosas que hacía y eso solo provoco que Sakura me golpeara un par de veces ella está linda, vestía de ninja médico, Sasuke de un Ambu, bueno todos los chicos, algunos solo de shinobis, las chicas de kunoichis con diferentes atuendos algunos otros de piratas y guerreros medievales y cosas por el estilo pero Hinata era la más linda vestía un vestido de la época medieval con de color lila con detalles al blanco, llevaba corona y capa que daba al tono, su cabello iba arreglado hermosamente y maquillada majestuosamente, toda una princesa.

¿Cuándo deje que lo nuestro muriera? Me preguntaba a mí mismo pero no todo estaba perdido, aun podía ser mi esposa, quería que fuera mi esposa.

X

Todo era aún más confuso pero me gustaba, Naruto-kun últimamente era como antes, cuando estábamos juntos y eso me gustaba.

Pasamos unos días muy tranquilos pero sabía que las chicas no se quedarían tranquilas y eso fue lo que paso, llegaron a la casa esa mañana diciendo algo sobre matar a Naruto por tenerme encerrada, trate de razonar con Ino y decirle que yo era la que no quería salir pero mis protestas fueron en balde, ella no me escuchaba, poco después llego Sakura a ayudarla trayendo un traje, mientras hacían lo suyo conmigo.

Murmuraban cosas sobre el traje de Naruto, me dio mala espina y lo confirme una vez más que lo vi en su estudio tratando de razonar con Sakura, su traje era una botarga de el zorro de las nueve colas pero sus colas no se quedaban arriba si no que caían y lo hacía parecer un calamar, trate con todas mis fuerzas no reír pero era prácticamente imposible.

Pero las chicas no les bastaría con eso me tenían alejada de él como castigo de tenerme solo para el tantos días, todo eso era infantil yo solo quería estar con Naruto un rato lejos de todo este escándalo, pero en cuanto lo veía me abstenía pues reía, hacia travesuras, unos le explicaban cosas que eran sencillas pero el insistía que no entendía, unos cuantos más lo correteaban y lo golpeaban

-Hinata- pedía mi atención Nagato y Deidara, los tíos de Naruto

-¿Qué pasa Nagato-san?- pregunte amablemente

-nos alegra que regresaras- respondió Sasori tío de Gaara-sama

-a mí también- respondí sinceramente

-gracias por traer a nuestro Naruto contigo querida- dijo tras de mi tía Kushina –hace mucho que no sonríe así, al final se dará cuenta que tu realmente eres su felicidad y de lo hermosa que eres- dijo dándome un abrazo

-gracias tía- correspondí el abrazo, aunque realmente ella no era mi tía pero así lo sentía

-¡Hinata!- grito Sakura y solté a mi tía para verla

-¿Qué pasa Sakura-chan?-

-am…- se detuvo un momento cuando vio quienes estaban a mi alrededor –hola a todos- dijo para más rápido

-aun estas comprometida con el engreído Uchiha…- dijo Deidara haciendo una mueca cuando vio el anillo de compromiso en el dedo anular de Sakura y murieron sus esperanzas de que lo dejara -prometo darte cualquier numero con varios ceros si lo dejas mi linda sobrina…- decía él.

Aunque yo desconocía el porqué, Deidara y Sasuke se odiaban o más bien Deidara odiaba a Sasuke, o aún más explícito a todos los Uchiha, a él no le importaba a decir verdad simplemente lo ignoraba diciendo que era un acto irracional por su parte, después se mofo diciendo que tal vez ser estúpido, idiota e irracional era una característica de los rubios. Naruto y Deidara no dejaron a Sasuke en paz un buen tiempo por su comentario varios tuvieron que intervenir

-tío Deidara no lo voy a dejar- dijo dulcemente mi amiga pero debajo de toda esa voz dulce e inocente estaba segura que mi amiga lo decía con exasperación, molestia y advertencia

-bien por lo menos todos se han dado cuenta que lo eh intentado…-

-¿tú y Naruto ya han regresado?- pregunto Sasori finalmente, algo que aún no sabía y evitaba que todos me preguntaran

-si ok tío ahora me robo a Hinata, quisiera hablar un momento con ella- dijo ignorando monumentalmente a Sasori yo solo levante la mano en forma de despedida mientras era arrastrada por Sakura, cuando finalmente estuvimos lejos, alejados donde nadie nos viera y oyera ella extendió su mano para que diera algo y yo la mire extrañada

-¿Qué necesitas Sakura-chan?- pregunte

-el anillo está claro- fruncí el ceño y me hice la desatendida, se suponía que nadie sabía que aún lo tenía y lo llevaba con migo, claro está no deje que Naruto lo viera siempre lograba esconderlo –vamos Hina te lo regresare lo prometo-

-yo no lo tengo esta…- dije tratando de pasar desapercibida, no es que no se lo quisiera dar solo que no quería que ella supiera que aun cargaba con el

-Hinata se que lo traes en ese collar ahora dámelo te lo regreso mañana en la cena de navidad lo juro… no le diré a nadie donde estaba ¿vale?- agradecí eso, e quite el collar y se lo di

-gracias Sakura- dije cuando ella ya estaba de espaldas a mi

-no tienes porque, vamos diviértete es tu fiesta- yo solo asentí

X

-toma- dijo Sakura dándome el anillo de la familia cuando yo estaba en la terraza

-Sakura-chan… ¿Por qué lo tienes tú? ¿Acaso quieres el casarte conmigo?-

-claro que no idiota- dijo golpeándome –se lo pedí a Hinata hoy cuando estábamos en su cuarto…has lo pronto-

-de acuerdo pero… ¿Qué?-

-pedirle matrimonio claro está- me dijo lo mas paciente que pudo –si fuera hoy más que mejor… así todos podrán enterarse mañana en la cena de navidad-

-¿tan pronto?- pregunte un con un poco de miedo… aun intentaba convencerme a mí mismo que esto era la mejor idea, lo mejor, que era lo correcto. Me recargue en la mesa donde estábamos los dos mientras veía al anillo, había poca gente pero pronto se fueron y solo quedamos ella y yo, ella también se recargo y suspiro apoyando sus manos en la mesa

-Naruto…- dijo con un extraño tono de voz –hoy Sasori-san le ha preguntado si tú y ella han regresado, todos se lo preguntan y aunque fui lo suficiente descuidada como para permitirle que pudiera preguntárselo no puedo salvarla todo el tiempo y estoy segura de que ella no sabe que responder, pero tampoco te lo va a preguntar porque espera que tú se lo digas-

-está sola- dije como observación para hacerle ver que cualquiera se lo podría preguntar en esos momentos

-estará bien… Ino le hace de a canguro por ahorita- pude alcanzar a ver por mi visión periférica que ella se encogió de hombros mientras miraba el cielo –aparte que mejor día para hacerlo que la cena de navidad, todos estarán hay-

Di un gran suspiro como si acabara de quitarme un gran peso de encima, tome el anillo con fuerza y como pude lo guarde en mi pantalón, después mire al cielo al igual que Sakura, el silencio por una vez en toda mi vida no fue malo si no tranquilo y pacífico, no había necesidad de romperlo pero deseaba escuchar las palabras de alguien que no fueran mis amigos

-hmp…- dijo o algo así Sakura y la mire, ella me miraba, me mostraba su mano –recuerda esto: solo cinco- después de esa confusa confesión se fue y yo solo la vi irse sin poder preguntarle

-si no sabes a lo que se refería debiste preguntarle-

-oh Sakura-chan- dije cuando me di cuenta de que no tenía idea de lo que dijo pero ya era demasiado tarde, ella ya no estaba, sin en cambio mire a la otra figura que estaba hay… justo la persona que tal vez me ayudaría

-papá ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-no había tenido oportunidad de hablar un poco contigo… ¿Cómo estás?-

-bien gracias- el no dijo nada y yo tampoco por un par de segundos -¿tú que harías papá?-

-bueno… seguramente ir a preguntarle a Sakura que quiso decir- reí un poco por lo que dijo mi padre y me recordé a mí mismo que no le había dicho que hacer sobre qué asunto

-me refiero a Hinata-chan-

-eso es más difícil… supongo que lo que creas correcto-

-ese es el problema… no sé qué es lo correcto-

-Naruto no sé qué ha pasado entre ustedes y tampoco quisiera enterarme, pero… hijo esa mujer es perfecta para ti, supongo que eso debería bastar por ahora-

-mamá estaría encantada con esto pero… ¿la empresa?-

-nadie te forzaría eso lo sabes hijo pero supongo que eso no te importa… estamos orgullosos de ti Naruto, siempre has tenido un fuerte sentimiento de responsabilidad y eso nos llena de felicidad a tu madre y a mí porque eso quiere decir que algo hicimos bien contigo- me tomo del hombro con una mano mientras con la otra sostenía su vaso –todo es más sencillo de lo que crees Naruto… en fin iré por tu madre, aún tiene cosas que hacer para la fiesta de mañana, estoy seguro que Hinata y tu querrán descansar de toda esta fiesta-

-gracias papá- dije mirándolo y apoyando mi mano sobre la suya

-claro hijo… nos vemos mañana...- comenzó a irse pero se detuvo como si olvidara algo –y sea lo que sea que le hayas echo a las chicas para que te vistieran así ya no lo hagas, no te siente muy bien- hice una vez más una mueca pero lo deje pasar, di gracias cuando casi media hora después mi casa estuvo desalojada y pude quitarme ese estúpido traje

-por fin- susurre y en cuanto tire el traje al sillón más cercano, sentí unas delicadas manos abrazarme desde atrás y una cabeza recargarse en la mía –¿Qué tal tu fiesta Hina-chan?-

-agotadora- su voz se escuchaba verdaderamente cansada, así que me decirse del agarre para poder darme vuelta y abrazarla

-me lo temía de veras- la cargue y subimos al cuarto, la recosté, comencé a desvestirla mientras ella se quitaba el maquillaje que llevaba encima, cuando termine baje y ataque las luces. Cuando subí Hinata ya estaba adormilada, me puse el pijama, me dispuse a acompañarla para abrazarla y cuando estuvo así, abrazando mi pecho tuve que hablar, preguntar –Hiante-chan necesito preguntarte algo-

-¿si Naki-kun?-realmente estaba cansada. Bien hay vamos

-¿aun quieres casarte conmigo?- dije mostrándole el anillo que Sakura había conseguido para mí. Hinata se sentó por la sorpresa

-Naki…- susurro

-si dices que no… bueno aun así te regresare la sortija solo la necesitaba para tener que ofrecerte si sellabas el trato conmigo- debo decir que me daba miedo su respuesta, ella pidió decir no o tal vez un sí pero no esto, no el silencio incomodo e indescifrable

-sabes que si- dijo lanzándome a mis brazos y comenzándome a besar, yo solo la sostuve junto a mi

-gracias Hina-chan… Te quiero- fue todo lo que pude decir

-yo… también…- su cansancio era excesivo ya que se quedó dormida

…

Por la mañana la gente de a limpieza recogía mi casa mientras Hinata estaba en la cocina preparando algo y tarareaba, yo sin en cambio me encerré en mi estudio para buscar algo que hacer, pero la noche llego pronto y Hinata hizo que me bañara mientras ella se arreglaba. No me opuse, cuando salí me encontré con una mujer extremadamente más hermosa de lo que alguien se pudiera imaginar. Hinata vestía un delicado vestido lila de seda que se amoldaba más que perfecto a su figura, caía perfecto de los hombros al piso, colgaba un collar blanco de perlas, al igual que sus aretes y su suéter era un pequeño abrigo blanco, su cabello estaba recogido en un hermoso peinado donde parecía que todo estaba atado en un chongo pero salía grandes cantidades de cabello que caían encascada mientras se veía ondeado.

Vestí un traje negro con camisa blanca, en honor a Hinata, con una corbata del mismo color que el vestido, ella me sonrió cuando vio la elección de corbata, ella se acercó y comenzó a anudarme la corbata

-listo- dijo ella con una sonrisa

-falta algo- dije acercándome a sus labios para besarla con un beso que no exigía nada más que cariño – tu siempre serás la mujer perfecta para mi… ¿falta algo más?-

-solo pinto mis labios y estoy contigo en el carro- asentí y baje a esperarla. Llegamos a tiempo solo faltaba Kakashi-sensei y Anko-sensei, lo cual no era raro, para que la fiesta empezara.

Una vez que ellos llegaron procedimos a cenar en paz y tranquilidad, en más de una ocasión mire a Hinata conversar con Hanabi sobre lo agotador que era vivir en el frio y otras tantas más a mis padres que conversaban sobre cualquier cosa, a mis amigos y sus familias, me sentía lleno de felicidad esta navidad porque de esto se trata la navidad, de estar junto con aquellos a quienes amas.

No faltaba más y me dispuse a hacer un par de travesuras con muérdagos con algunas parejas, lo que fue realmente gracioso, una vez que todos terminaron de cenar y conversaban en diferentes grupos llame su atención

-oigan todos tengo algo que decirles de veras- era ahora o nunca

-¿Naki-kun… lo harás ahora?- me pregunto muy bajito Hina-chan

-si Hina-chan, no tiene sentido esperar- le susurre, tome un trago más a mi copa, después me voltie a mirar a todos aquellos que eran mi familia y amigos. Di un gran suspiro… y empecé:

X

–hace un par de años di una noticia que me lleno de orgullo y felicidad, al igual que a mí lo hizo en mi familia. Y aunque por circunstancias poco racionales, favorables y agradables las cosas cambiaron pero aun así, hoy estoy aquí tratando de dar la misma noticia, espero esta vez pueda llegar a cumplirse…- dijo y aun así se notaba en el ambiente lo tenso de la situación, Naruto había decidido que dar la noticia casi al pie de las escaleras, para que todos lo vieran, aun así subió dos escalones antes de empezar a hablar.

Poco después me miro a mí, me ofreció su mano para que la tomara y subiera ese mismo par de escalones para poder estar a su lado, para poder terminar el anuncio, para que todos pudieran vernos, el me miraba y no dejo de hacerlo aun cuando prosiguió

–es un placer para mi decirles que esta mujer pronto dejara de ser una Hyuga, que esta mujer pronto dejara de poder ir a cualquier lugar con la libertad de que un hombre la mire… porque esta mujer… pronto… será una Uzumaki… mi esposa - los aplausos, los silbidos y felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar. Me sentía feliz pero había algo que faltaba, sin embargo decidí ignorarlo y disfrutar de mi felicidad…

* * *

><p>Gracias por los reviews chicos me anima mucho a escribir, aun que últimamente ya no resivo tantos… en fin ustedes que cren? Les gusto? Hay viene lo emocionante chicos… que es lo que según Hinata falta? Que demonios kiso decir Sakura con lo de cinco? Donde esta orochimaru? No se piertan la respuesta a estas preugntas y mas en los siguientes capis… lamento aver tardado un poco pero keria subirlo hoy por ser navidad bueno bueno arigatou gozaimasu<p>

Bueno bueno ya saben dudas, comentarios, chismes, chistes, opiniones, mentadas de madre, sugerencias y lo que sea porfa un review lo pido por favor aunque sea un ola o como kieren que se desarrolle el ficjaja... este capi se lo dedico a mi senpai querida que la super amo que le imploro siga con su fic de mi psiquiatra no es tan malo que lo amo

Jajaadios el cerezo pervertido estuvo aki sayonara esperen el siguiente capi


	7. te amo sin a

Te amo sin a

Esto no solo era mala idea era una malísima pésima idea pero mi cuerpo esta vez había entrado en revolución con mi mente, la vi hay acomodándose un simple vestido para salir a tomar un café con las chicas y no había podido dejar que se subiera el cierre del vestido que se le había bajado cuando no se dio cuenta

-Naki-kun las chicas me esperan-

-pues que lo sigan haciendo- dije cuando volví a besar su cuello recargada en mi escritorio de la oficina y yo entre sus piernas, estaba claro que cualquiera podía entrar a mi oficina y vernos así, y cuando digo cualquiera también me refiero a su hermana, a su primo, a su madre o en su defecto a su padre

-estamos en tu oficina- trato de hacerme razonar, yo solo alcance su celular y se lo di

-llámales y diles que no puedes ir, que te sientes mal o algo, vamos a nuestra casa- le informe más que preguntarle, como pudo marco mientras yo intentaba no desvestirla hay mismo

-¿S-Sakura?-

-si ¿Qué paso Hinata?-

-yo…- Hinata no pudo más cuando acaricie levemente su parte más íntima y se mordió el labio para no gemir

-¿si…?-

-no puedo ir…- logro decir

-¿Por qué? ¿Hinata estas bien? te escuchas un poco rara- yo sonreí cuando vi la cara roja de mi prometida

-s-si s-solo q-que m-me s-siento can-nsada p-por lo de la oficina y-y eso-amaba escucharla tartamudear por mi culpa, amaba ser la razón

-de nuevo tartamudeas… ¿paso algo o mejor dicho Naruto esta hay?- y es obvio que todos lo sabían también

-n-no el solo…- Hinata tenía que inventarse una excusa muy pero muy creíble –m-me a regalo-o ro-opa in-íntima- esa sí que era una buena excusa, escuche una fuerte carcajada de Sakura

-hay amiga tranquila es tu prometido puede tomarse esas atribuciones, está bien nos vemos mañana entonces, que descanses- y colgó

-vamos a casa- dije subiendo su cierre del vestido con toda la fuerza de voluntad que pude

X

Ese día había estado de locos, todo el mundo estaba conmocionado con lo de la junta que iba a ver, reportes por aquí, reportes por haya, miles de papeles que firmar, ah sí que era uno de esos días que desearía no ser secretaria.

Mire una vez más la puerta de la oficina de mi cuñado y jefe Naruto, hacia unos cuarenta minutos que mi hermana había entrado a avisarle que iba a ir con las chicas pero no salían, me mordí el labio pensando como entrar para que me firmara unos papeles para poder irme sin dejar trabajo pendiente pero también sin encontrarlos en una situación poco decorosa

-hola Hanabi-chan ¿estará Naruto? es que necesito dejarle estos papeles y…- ese era mi primo Neji, me puse tan nerviosa pues estaba caminando hacia la puerta, con velocidad impresionante me puse frente de el

-oye Neji-san ¿te conté lo de Gaara-sama?- el me prestó atención y no hizo ademan de querer avanzar

-no-

-bueno pues mira que me he enterado que Temari-san ¿conoces a Temari-san no? Es la hermana del Kasekage y…-

-Hanabi-chan séquién es-

-ah sí bueno pues ella el otro día fue a la oficina de Itachi-sama y…-

-¿si?-

-pues él le… le conto que…que… que fue a la oficina de Gaara-sama… y así…-

-aja-

-pues que am… bueno pues no encontró a… a… su secretaria y pues que se pasó de largo y… ¿a que no sabes que paso?-

-no me lo imagino-

-anda intenta adivinar-

-Hanabi tengo que pasar a…-

-vale no insistas que ya te cuento pues… encontró a la secretaria esta… ¿Cómo se llama? ¿María…? No, no era María… ¿Maruti? No tampoco, Ma… ma… ¿Matilde? No ese menos… a si se llama Matsuri… pues a… a ella la encontró sentada a horcadas en las piernas de… ¿a que no adivinas de quién?-

-¿Gaara-sama?-

-eso es digo ahora ya no importa mucho porque pues están comprometidos y… ¿ya sabias del chisme? Bueno debo decir que me sorprende tú no eres así de…-

-ok ahora si me permites…-

-vamos Neji-san se más expresivo… ¿no vas a decir nada?-

-sabes que no diré nada porque no es de mi incumbencia…así que Hanabi ¿a qué va todo esto? ¿Acaso no quieres que pase?

-claro que puedes pasar digo es un lugar libre y eso…-

-¿acaso Naruto se ha escapado de nuevo de sus obligaciones y no está?- pregunto caminando haciendo que yo retrocederá hasta terminar recargada en la puerta

-eh… si, si esta- dije mostrando una gran sonrisa y extendiendo mis manos hacia los lados como protegiendo la puerta, el me miro extrañado

-pues gracias por toda la información pero… ¿puedo pasar?- pregunto extendiendo la mano

-eh... no, no es que… sabes que…, este…hace rato se sentía mal y pues se fue a su casa, si eso paso-

-bueno pero déjame dejar estos papeles en su oficina-

-no porque…élha estado sintiéndose mal toda la mañana, toda la oficina debe estar llena de microbios y no quiero que te contagies…-

-Hanabi-chan no me va a pasar nada- había tomado la perilla-

-vale no es cierto si esta pero… te digo que se siente mal-

-Hanabi-chan con mayor razón tengo que verle si le pasa algo Hinata…-

-eh… no, es que…enserio no puedes pasar…es que… está ocupado-

-no te creo nada- oh diablos ya había cachado la mentira

-Neji-san por favor, no entres- pedí en un ruego pero claro no faltaba la ironía de la vida, una de las trabajadoras llego

-hola Hanabi-san, Neji-sama… oye Hanabi no sabes si Hinata-sama ya salió de la oficina del Jefe, es que hace casi una hora que entro y pues no la eh visto salir- instantáneamente mire a Neji y vi su cara de enojo a mas no poder

-Yiro-chan mi hermana… ella... ahora no ¿vale?- ella parece ser en la situación porque asintió con cara de pena y después articulo con los labios un "lo siento"

-Hanabi-chan tienes tres segundos para quitarte de ahí o te colgare junto con tu jefe…-

-Neji-san no soy una niña como para caer en ese cuento de…

-uno…- o no el clásico un, dos y tres que usaban las madres para que te apuraras… ah odiaba a Neji-san pero… ¿pero quién me manda a meterme en estas situaciones?

-Neji-san se razonable no hay razón alguna para que puedan hacer algo indecoroso- bien la regué porque función el ceño con molestia

-dos…-

-Neji-san te imploro que no lo hagas, debes ser razonable ellos pueden hablar sobre los detalles de la boda ya sabes de esas cosas o tal vez de la luna de miel si, de eso hablan, estoy segura…- mire su cara que fue aun peor que la anterior –bueno tal vez no, pero no hay razón para suponer que…-

-y…-

-noooo… por favor- dije con lágrimas en los ojos y mis manos unidas como si rezará, si tengo que admitir algo, diré que sinceramente la escena era bastante patética, si me lo preguntan

-tr…- varias cosas pasaron en ese momento, Tenten la esposa de mi primo llego corriendo para abrazarlo por atrás en el momento justo que daba un paso lo que hizo que se balanceará hacia mí lo que hizo que yo también cayera, no le di tanta importancia porque… si me llevaría un buen golpe con la puerta pero no tanto como que ellos dos me cayeran encima, pero parece ser que todo lo vi en cámara lenta porque en ese justo momento Naruto-san abrió la puerta y lo único que puede pensar fue: eso me va a doler

-O_Ou ¿qué hacen ustedes en mi puerta?- eso fue incomodo de sobremanera porque no podía respirar – ¿acaso espiaban?...-en ese momento Hinata se puso tan roja como la sangre pero nadie dijo nada –ustedes son… una bola de pervertidos… vamos Hina-chan, tenemos que irnos- la jalo por un espacio que había entre la puerta y nosotros

-Neji-san… no respiro- dije tan bajito que ni yo misma me escuche

X

-lo siento Hanabi-chan no sabía que había pasado eso- estaba roja, Naruto solo me veía y reía con lo que contaba Hanabi-chan –prometo que te lo compensaremos de algún modo-

-pues más les vale… aun creo que Tenten engordo… no siento mis costillas, en fin quiero salir un rato luego nos vemos Hinata-chan, me saludas a Naruto-san adiós-

-adiós- en cuanto colgué Naruto empezó a soltar grandes carcajadas –Naki-kun no es gracioso, pobre Hanabi-chan-

-es que Hanabi es la mejor cuñada y secretaria… de veras-

-Naki-kun hay que limpiar el ático- y en cuanto lo dije su sonrisa se borró

-no Hina-chan no hoy… es sábado y quiero descansar contigo de veras-

-es que… tenemos que limpiarlo-

-¿y si negociamos?- me dijo besando mi cuello

-n-no N-Naki-kun- a veces consideraba contraproducente el amarlo tanto –por favor Naki-kun… cuando terminemos… yo… hare ramen...- y otras no tanto

-bien tu ganas de veras- Naruto comenzó a quitar algunas cajas vacías y yo comencé a vaciar unas cuantas viendo que se quedaba y que se iba… pero encontré cosas que trajimos cuando recién nos juntamos, y dentro de unas cajas había unas fotos me sorprendió mucho

Las saque y las coloque en mis piernas, había una cuando apenas éramos unos niños, preescolar diría yo, los uniformes eran blancos con sweaters azules claros, yo le ofrecía algo en una caja mientras yo estaba muy, muy roja, Naruto sonreía mucho con su mano detrás de su cabeza, él volvió a entrar en el ático después de haber dejado unas cajas se dio cuenta de que algo veía y se sentó junto a mi

-¿Qué vez Hina-chan?- me pregunto acercándose mas para ver

-unas fotos- le pase la foto para que la viera mientras yo veía otra

-oh recuerdo la academia eras muy tímida, si te hablaba salías corriendo- rio un poco y yo me sonroje, vi otra foto de cuando íbamos lo más seguro que en la secundaria, un poco antes de que empezáramos a salir, vestidos para la obra de teatro Romeo y Julieta, estaba tan roja en esa foto, suspire resignada de aparecer en la mayoría de las fotos así

-que bien- susurre para mí, eso hizo que Naruto mirara la foto

-ese día te desmayaste cuando te bese- y es que en la foto Naruto me besaba la mano, ese era un ensayo

-esta es de la primaria- dije dándole una foto donde se observaba que me casaba con él en una quermes de la escuela… no sabía cómo es que pude estar sin desmayarme toda la… "ceremonia"

-mmm nunca tuvimos nuestra luna de miel- dijo acercándose mas a mi oído

-N-Naruto-kun…-susurre –el ático- dije más bajito

-tu ganas Hina-chan- susurro alejándose de mí, vi la siguiente foto... éramos nosotros en la preparatoria, en una piscina, Naruto me estaba cubriendo con su playera y cara de miedo, aun que solo estaba sobre mi cabeza se podía ver mi biquini morado, esa idea había sido de Ino

-¿Dónde habrá quedado?- pregunte para mi misma

-lo olvidaste en ese viaje en el hotel… me gustaba que solo yo pudiera vértelo- conforme veía las fotos se las pasaba a Naruto… había una donde estaba vestida de "blanca nieves" por así decirlo, las mangas eran largas hasta las muñecas y Naruto parecía a robín Hood solo que era azul y rojo su traje, su sombrero era azul con una pluma roja –estábamos en la preparatoria, estabas linda con ese traje-

-gracias- había otra donde estábamos en una playa, lo más seguro que en la universidad, yo estaba tirada en la arena, mi cabello estaba anudado con una cinta, pero Naruto estaba besándome, tipo hombre araña de cabeza, mientras con una mano levantaba mi cabeza

-fue en las vacaciones que Sakura organizo, estabas muy linda con ese bañador morado-

-N-Naruto-kun- le regañe por estar babeando encima de mi, vi la siguiente foto, y si no me desmaye en ese momento fue porque dios hizo un milagro estábamos Naruto y yo en su cama con su bonito gorro de dormir

-esa la tomo Sakura-chan después de mi fiesta de cumpleaños, pero que regalo me diste Hina-chan- susurro en mi oído, mi cuerpo reacciono sin que yo lo quisiera

-ramen…- fue lo único que dije en mi defensa

-te quiero más a ti-contesto besando mi cuello

-pero… q-quiero s-seguir v-viendo la-as fot-tos N-Naki-k-kun- el se alejo un poco

-bien, sigamos viendo las fotos pero no te salvaras esta noche-

-gracias- seguimos viendo las fotos, el viaje a Yuukigakure, Naruto me ponía una bufanda mientras besaba mi congelada nariz, en ese mismo viaje el se había caído y yo me acerque a ayudarle mientras reíamos los dos, casi tuve un sangrado nasal cuando lo vi a el en una foto con el pecho desnudo, su cabello mojado recorriendo todo su cuerpo, con las mejillas sonrojadas por e calor e las aguas termales

-Hina-chan eres una pervertida, deja de pensar en esas cosas- dijo acercándose un poco con voz acusatoria, rápidamente se la pase y el siguió riendo

Naruto y yo en el columpio de la academia sin zapatos, disfrutando del día, otra mas mientras hablamos en la preparatoria, el estaba nervioso y yo tan roja, otra foto con Sakura y Sasuke, cuando salimos a escuchar Jazz los cuatro juntos, había muchas, muchas mas pero hubo una serie de fotos de aquellas que solías tomar en una cabina de fotos, recordaba ese día a cada segundo, fue la primera vez que salimos Naruto y yo sin nadie más, estábamos tan nerviosos, ya que siempre solíamos ir con alguien.

Naruto pregunto si podía tomarme de la mano o si le daba pena ser su novia, cuando me apresure a contradecirlo diciéndole que el único que debería de estar avergonzado era el por no tener una novia tan expresiva pero que lo amaba mucho, el pregunto si había dicho amor y en cuanto asentí, grito por todo la plaza que tenia a la mejor novia del mundo y que era el amor de su vida, me hizo reír tanto que tuve que tumbarme en el pasto.

Fue nuestra mas perfecta cita y antes de que esta terminara quiso que nos tomáramos una foto, hay estábamos en la cabina nerviosos pero el me abrazo en la siguiente me señalo con un dedo, el había dicho que esa era su linda novia, la siguiente me dio un beso entre la mejilla y el oído, después una tan cerca de a cámara que apenas salimos, Naruto creyó que se había descompuesto la cámara y la ultima para hacerlo mas perfecto salimos besándonos con un beso profundo pero lleno de amor.

-quiero regresar a esa plaza- susurre para mi misma

-¿cual plaza Hina-chan?-

-a esta- dije mostrándole la tira de fotos sonrió un poco y se levanto.

-a mi también me gustaría pero no ahora, mas adelante ¿te parece?- yo solo asentí pero insisto sentía que algo no estaba bien

-¿Naki-kun?- pedí que me mirara pues de nuevo acomodaba cajas

-dime Hina-chan, pero apura que hay que terminar con esto, tengo hambre y quiero ramen de veras-

-te amo- dije esperando la misma respuesta-

-yo…- pero el no dijo nada, después de un par de minutos se acerco asta mi, se arrodillo y tomo mis manos entre las suyas

-¿Naruto?-

-te quiero Hinata, más de lo que alguien pueda soportar, eres todo lo que yo quiero en la vida, lo que mas pedí, lo que mas necesito- pero como dice mi papá, para todo hay un pero

-pero…- se quedo cayado pensando

-eh jurado no decírtelo asta que sea el día de la boda, asta que realmente sienta que mi felicidad no puede llegar a mas-

-pero yo deseó escucharte decirlo-

-vale te lo diré, pero no hoy, no digas que me amas Hinata asta que yo te lo diga, por favor- pidió, no entendí la insistencia pero el tenia sus razones así que era mejor dejar de seguir con esta conversación que no me llevaba a ningún lado y solo hacia que me sintiera mas incomoda, aun que no se lo demostré

-de acuerdo Naki-kun- quite una de mis manos de las suyas y le acaricie la cara, para después besarle y dar cabido a lo que toda la tarde deseamos hacer, pero y necesitaba que me amara, necesitaba sentirlo cerca de mi. Quería decir una vez mas te amo pero esta vez sin a, temo

* * *

><p>Bueno bueno ya saben dudas, comentario, chismes, chistes, opiniones, mentadas de madre, sugerencias y lo que sea porfa un review lo pido por favor aunque sea un ola o como kieren que se desarrolle el ficjaja bueno...<p>

Ya ni perdón pido por abertadardado tanto que no me lo meresco…

Jajaadios el cerezo pervertido estuvo akisayonara esperen el siguiente capi


	8. Se congelo

**Se congelo**

* * *

><p>–Diantres- dije entre dientes al ver que por culpa de esas pequeñas vacaciones, que me tome con Hinata, había acumulado mucho trabajo<p>

–debiste pensarlo antes de desatenderte del trabajo- dijo mi mejor amigo

–Ayúdame- pedí ya un poco desesperado de no poder terminar

–No- dijo en tono burlón mientras se sentaba en el sofá y tomaba un poco de café

–y te dices mi mejor amigo… va… ¡patrañas!- dije molesto

–Pues si lo deseas ya no lo soy- dijo mofándose más de mí

–Por favor teme nee-chan ayúdame, tu eres como mi hermano de veras- intente convencerlo, enserio que intente

–No- volvió a repetir sonriendo

–Por favor teme, ya se me hace tarde para la comida de veras- dije un poco más serio

–Pues quédate sin comer, fue tu culpa por ser un irresponsable- dijo tomando un poco de su café mientras una de sus manos estaba en la bolsa de su pantalón

–Sasuke… quede con Hinata… por favor- vi como el me miro intentado descubrir si le mentía

–hmp, podría dejarte morir de hambre a ti pero a ella no- dijo resignado

–Gracia teme, te debo una de veras- dije mientras él me pasaba su carpeta, donde tenía su informe, para que lo copiara y le sustituyera las cifras, era igual que en la academia, él siempre me pasaba la tarea

–Naruto- pidió mi atención –revisaron lo que pedí- dijo serio, viendo por el gran ventanal y yo pare de escribir un momento

–Las cifras no cuadraban ¿cierto?- dije prediciendo a que iba el tema y miraba mi bolígrafo como si tuviera que pasar la prueba de calidad

–Igual que la última vez- dijo mirando su café

– ¿Qué dice Itachi?- pregunte viendo mi computadora como si ella me fuera a dar las respuestas

–encontró algunas cosas que no concordaban con las declaraciones de las últimas investigaciones con lo que ahora está arrojando la investigación actual-

–alguien las altero para que pareciera que era por un error mío ¿no?-

–Si-

–los originales que Hinata trajo…-

–Alguien los toco-

– ¿Quién? La última vez que hablamos de esto pensaste en varios, incluso dijiste que Karin estaba involucrada-

–no lo sé, pero tengo la sensación de que esa voz que escuchaste tiene algo que ver con todo esto-

–La de Kabuto-

–sí, ¿ya recordaste donde la escuchaste?-

–no, aún no, lo mejor será mantenerlo vigilado-

–Se lo trago la tierra-

– ¿Qué? Pero…- suspire con pesadez tratando de recobrar la razón –que lo busquen Sasuke, tengo el presentimiento que no viajo a crearse una nueva vida-

–hmp ya lo creo yo-

–Bueno no todo está como esa vez-

–te equivocas…-

– ¿a qué te refieres?-

–Kabuto desaparece, después las cifras no empiezan a cuadrar, los documentos han sido manipulados, no estas del todo bien con Hinata y… Karin está en la ciudad- yo fruncí el ceño ante la escena que me mostraba Sasuke

–pero esta vez estamos prevenidos, esta vez no obtendrán los documentos a menos que alguien de nosotros se los de-

–Hmp- fue todo lo que dijo pero fue más un suspiro que nada y yo tenía algo más que decir al respecto

–Aunque presiento que eso nos llevara a la ruina- el solo se puso más serio

De pronto la puerta de mi despacho se abrió un poquito, Sasuke y yo volteamos a ver quién era el causante de esta interrupción, lo único que pudimos ver fue una cabeza con cabello castaño ojos perla asomándose solo un poco, como una niña que tiene miedo con que encontrarse del otro lado, como una niña que se asoma detrás de las faldas de su madre para saludar a desconocidos

–Naruto-sama…- pidió a medias

– ¿Si, Hanabi-chan?- dije sonriéndole un poco

– ¿no iba usted a comer con mi hermana?-

–Si… ¿Por qué?-

–Pues… porque… ya es tarde…- dijo señalando el reloj de mi oficina aun sin entrar, solo asomando su tímida mano por la puerta

– ¡Ah!- grite asustado anotando a toda velocidad lo que Sasuke me había dado – ¡tarde!- solo vi como despacito la cabeza se retiraba como disfrutando mi desgracia, incluso podría jurar que la vi sonreír maquiavélicamente

–Suerte usuratonkachi- dijo Sasuke largándose de ahí

Suspire fatigado en cuanto termine el informe, vi de nuevo el reloj… y de nuevo recordé que Hinata me estaba esperando, guarde el trabajo, apague la computadora y comencé a correr… el destino estaba en mi contra, el elevador no servía, así que comencé a correr por las escaleras mientras le marcaba a su teléfono

– ¿Hi-Hinata?- dije en cuanto me contesto

–s-si soy yo N-Naruto-kun-

X

X

X

–Hina-chan se me ha hecho un poco tarde trato, de ir lo más rápido que puedo… ¿podrías esperarme en el café?- oía como me pedía que esperara desde el otro lado de la línea

–Claro N-Naruto-kun- se escuchó un suspiro de alivio

–gracias Hina ya no tardo-

–s-si- después colgó y el camarero se acercó a pedir mi orden, le pedí que esperara un poco que esperaba a alguien, asintió y me dio mi espacio

–hola, disculpa, tu eres ¿Hinata Hyuga?- pregunto una mujer sumamente atractiva de cabello rojo, unos hermosos ojos color rojos a juego con su cabello, unos lentes color marrón, piel blanca, cara hermosa y cuerpo espectacular entallado por un sutil vestido de color lavanda. Digno de una modelo

–s-sí, tu eres ¿Karin?- nunca conviví con ella realmente, jamás llegue a verla, supe su nombre y la vi en una ocasión en alguna revista, pero yo sabía que aquella mujer fue la que dejo no muy bien a Naruto hace un tiempo, cuando quiso matarse, aún recuerdo esa imagen donde estaba él con la mano ensangrentada, el cabello desordenado, ojos de sufrimiento y una pistola

–veo que si me conoces- me era difícil imaginarme a una mujer dura, frívola, amargada, mal encarada, grosera, soberbia, bipolar y todos aquellos adjetivos horribles que Sakura-san utilizaba para ella. Su voz se escuchaba dulce y amble, tenía una mirada inocente y una sonrisa encantadora. Decidí darle el beneficio de la duda

–No podría olvidarte… ¿se te ofrece algo?- generalmente no era seria y si lo era porque era una clase de grosería a ella que hizo sufrir a Naruto-kun

–quisiera platicar contigo un momento, claro si me lo permites- decidí darle una oportunidad

–b-bien pero N-Naruto-kun no t-tardara- dije ofreciéndole el asiento de enfrente

–Está bien, lo que tengo que decirte no me tomara mucho tiempo- se sentó, me dedico una mirada dulce y a la vez de lastima

–bueno…-comencé a hablar para incitarla pero ella me interrumpió

–debes alejarte de Naruto- dijo con voz casi ahogada

–d-disculpa- dije como si no hubiese escuchado bien

–Ya no es aquel que tu conociste- comenzó a explicarme –cuando yo estaba con él le ame muchísimo Hinata- dijo bajando la mirada –yo hubiese dado mi vida entera por él pero… jamás me dejo acércame…- tomo aire y se dio valor para continuar –él impuso reglas como si lo único que buscara en una mujer fuera placer…

– ¿Reglas?- pregunte como si no hubiese escuchado del todo bien

Ella solo asintió y continuó –regla uno: nada de hablar de amores pasados, nunca preguntes. Dos: no esperes cariño de mi parte no lo doy, no lo quiero tampoco de tu parte, nunca digas "te amo" porque en ese momento todo termina. Tres: nada de celos…- yo miraba sorprendida a esa mujer, no podría creer lo que me contaba de Naruto él nunca ha sido así –cuatro: trabajo mucho y no quiero quejas sobre eso. Cinco: si me engañas todo termina mientras estés con migo disfrutaras lujos y prometo no engañarte mientras estés conmigo. Seis: voy mucho a fiestas te quiero linda y presentable...- volvió a respirar –muchas pararon por esas reglas, pero yo me enamore Hinata y un día explote

Yo miraba con incredulidad a esa mujer, no podía ser cierto que Naruto fuera así ni en las más remostas fantasías de mi cabeza eso podría pasar, ella miraba sus manos como si fueran la cosa más interesante en ese lugar, suspiro y se dio valor para continuar.

–yo sabía de tu existencia Hinata y creí que estaba enamorado aun de ti pero… me lastimaba saber que el hombre que yo amaba no me correspondía y un día… yo… le pregunte si algún día pensaba casarse y él dijo "si pero con una mujer dentro de la familia de mis socios, para aumentar las acciones nadie como tú. Pero por ahora no pienso casarme"- me helo lo que dijo, yo entraba en esa descripción y no sabía cómo reaccionar

–No- yo solo moví mis labios y no me sorprendió cuando ella continúo como si no me hubiese escuchado

–yo misma sabía que se refería a ti, me sentía triste pero un poco feliz pues si su felicidad estaba contigo yo era feliz, pero aun así dolía y pregunte ¿Por qué? y solo contesto "porque es lo mejor para mis acciones y es lo más…" él respondió lo más obvio ignorado deliberadamente mi pregunta y volví a decir "no eso ¿Por qué no puedes enamorarte de una persona normal y dejar de ser tan duro? ¿Por qué no vuelves a ser el Naruto sonriente de esa estúpida foto?"-

– ¿Cuál foto?- pregunte

–La de los fundadores- dijo mirándome a los ojos como si quisiera que entendiera algo, en esa foto él y yo estábamos comprometidos, recodaba ese día estaba soleado y yo era inmensamente feliz, llevaba su collar y el mismo anillo que estaba en mi dedo en ese preciso momento. Me imagine lo doloroso que fue eso para ella

– Lo siento- dije bajando la mirada

–No es tu culpa, nunca fue tu culpa-

– ¿Qué paso después?- le insistí a que continuara

–él contesto que eso a mí no me incumbía, me lo dijo mordazmente mientras miraba por la ventana pero yo quería respuestas, le exigí diciendo "si me incumbe desde el momento en que me enamore de ti, con un demonio" lo grite desesperada para que el me entendiera, para que me escuchara pero… él ni siquiera se inmuto, no se sorprendió, no dijo nada, era como si él fuera de piedra y el contesto como si fuera cualquier cosa sin importancia "ese es tu problema, yo te lo advertí Karin, nada de amor" en ese momento oí como mi corazón se rompía Hinata- me dijo mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos y me miraba como si fuera su confidente

–Karin…- no sabía que decirle

–toda persona intenta defenderse Hinata- continuo ignorándome, como si no hubiese halado –y le dije "porque no simplemente la olvidas, ya no está contigo, ella podría estar en este momento revolcándose con cualquiera y tu estas aquí negándote amar a cualquier mujer, solo por una estúpida mujer que no has vuelto a ver"… espero perdones como me referí de ti Hinata-

–No importa Karin- dije restándole un poco de importancia, ella me miro agradecida y me dio una tímida sonrisa

–él me pregunto extrañado de quien le estaba hablando y le conteste como si fuera lo más obvio pero, admitámoslo Naruto no es famoso por lo lento que es a entender las cosas- una sonrisa melancólica le salió de sus labios mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas y miraba a la mesa –le conteste que hablaba de ti le dije "de ella, de Hinata Hyuga" pero él se tensó, función el ceño y su furia salió a flote diciendo "en tu vida vuelvas a mencionarla y menos hablando mal de ella" su voz estaba llena de tanta rabia-

– ¿Naruto?- fue todo lo que puede preguntar, aun no me creía lo que esa mujer me decía, pero tenía una extraña curiosidad

–si Hina- dijo como si ya fuéramos amigas de toda la vida –él volvió a decir, pregunto que quien me había hablado de ti pero yo no le respondí, estaba muerta de miedo pues nunca lo había visto así de enojado, pero volvió a decir con voz claramente desesperada "¡con un demonio ¿Quién te hablo de ella?!" como pude le conteste que eso a él no le importaba y dio vueltas molesto pero no dijo nada, parecía kyubi encerrado en un Jinchuriki, fuimos a la habitación, el tomo su bata y antes de salir de la habitación dijo que quería que no te volviera a mencionar jamás-

– ¿Por qué?- pregunte pero ella solo hizo un gesto de no saber

–en ese tiempo creí que fue demasiado duro, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que realmente me había ganado un poco de su cariño, pues a nadie se lo perdonaba y en cuanto mencionara su pasado las ponía de patitas en la calle… me disculpe con el llorando y él dijo "eso debiste pensarlo antes de hablar de ella, nadie la menciona y menos alguien como tú, que cree que tiene derecho a exigir explicaciones de algo que no sabes" yo estaba incrédula que pregunte "¿tanto la amaste que no puedes ni siquiera estar bien sin escuchar su nombre?" el solo dijo un seco "eso no te importa"

–Hm- salió un suspiro de mi boca porque era como si Naruto quisiera enterrarme en su pasado

–ese día llore toda la noche pero le pregunte antes de que saliera "¿te vas a casar con ella no es así?" el solo asintió y le pregunte después "¿aún le amas?" pero el solo negó con la cabeza- en cuanto escuche eso me congele, si no me amaba porque se iba a casar conmigo, dolía saber o imaginar que el ya no me quisiera ni siquiera un poco

–entonces porque… - balbucee y ella entendió mi pregunta

–yo se lo pregunte, le pregunte entonces porque se iba a casar contigo entonces si no te amaba y el contesto "porque ese es el trato de mi familia con la suya, nunca importo si la amaba o no, siempre supe que ella iba a ser mi esposa, en un tiempo atrás la ame pero ahora solo la veo como la persona que tiene que ser mi esposa aunque no la ame, la respeto y eso bastara" yo le pregunte "¿Qué harás cuando ella te pregunte si la amas o si te pide que se lo digas?" él solo contesto "ya se me ocurrirá algo, no es necesario sufrir los dos con esto, ya es suficiente conmigo" dimos por olvidada la situación…

Yo no podía creer lo que ella me decía, no quería creerle, necesitaba no creerle pero sabía que algo así había pasado cuando yo no estuve pero… ¿estaría diciendo la verdad?...

–sé que te cuesta creerme Hinata pero te lo pido por favor, necesito que me creas porque aunque no te conozco, se lo que es estar perdidamente enamorada de él y que él te haga sufrir, no puedo permitir que eso te pase a ti, porque no es el hombre que tu una vez conociste, era como si él… como si simplemente… él _se congelo_-

–Pero tú lo dejaste por tu fotógrafo, yo vi como el quedo después de tu partida, tú lo engañaste- dije tratando de rebatir lo que dijo, de arruinarle la mentira

–Hina yo sabía que él era prestado, él no me miraba a mí, después conocí a Suigetsu, el me dio un abrazo consolador cuando me sentía desconsolada porque el hombre que amaba no me correspondía, el intentaba animarme siempre con detalles lindos hasta que un día yo… sin desearlo… yo simplemente… me enamore de el-

–no tu…- dije aun negándome a creerle cada palabra

–entiendo que no quieras creerme y lo respeto, pero… ¿el que ha dicho que te ama?...-

–el…-

–no tienes por qué decirme o explicarme nada pero mi tiempo contigo se ha acabado, me tengo que ir… te deseo lo mejor Hinata…- y como el viento se fue solo dejando una fragancia dulce y un corazón destrozado a su paso.

A los pocos minutos sentí una mano en mi hombro –ya llegue Hina-chan- dijo con su hiperactividad y su gran sonrisa que me hacía dudar de lo que esa mujer dijo. Él no podía ser ese hombre tan malo que ella había descrito… – ¿Por qué lloras Hina-chan?- ¿yo estaba llorando?... toque mi mejilla con duda, la sentí mojada y entonces recordé que él le dijo a ella "ya se me ocurrirá algo, no es necesario sufrir los dos con esto, ya es suficiente conmigo"…

Y entonces pregunte en un susurro – ¿me amas Naruto-kun?-dije mirando mi dedos mojados temerosa de ver su cara

Él se inclinó a mi lado – ¿Qué? Hina… yo… te quiero con mi vida Hina pero dime ¿qué es lo que tienes?, dime por favor- él había dicho que me quería y entonces de nuevo esa frase taladro mi cabeza "ya se me ocurrirá algo, no es necesario sufrir los dos con esto, ya es suficiente conmigo"

–Dime que me amas Naruto- pedí de nuevo pero esta vez lo vi a los ojos, suplicante

–Hinata…- espere pero fue todo lo que salió de su boca

–d-dilo… porque s-si no lo haces y-yo… s-si no lo haces creeré q-que solo lo ha-haces por el trato d-de nuestras f-familias- dije ya alzando la voz, como una mujer desesperada buscando ayuda

–Basta Hinata vamos a casa- su voz sonó seria y fría, pero él no me tendía la mano solo ignoraba el problema y se salía por la tangente pero yo necesitaba escucharlo o eso significaría que Karin tenía razón y yo no quería que ella tuviera razón, necesitaba que ella no tuviera razón

–No, no nos iremos hasta que lo hayas dicho- me di cuenta como todo el local nos miraba por la escena que estaba montando

–Por favor Hinata- pidió que olvidara el asunto y saliéramos de ahí pero yo no podía, su voz era más como una sutil orden

–Dilo… por favor N-Naruto-kun- dije serenado mi voz de nuevo con más lágrimas en mis ojos, pero él me miro como pidiendo perdón

–No- crik… ese fu el sonido de una grieta en mi frágil corazón, mi cuerpo se congelo en cuanto escuche ese no, y fue como Karin lo describió… con su voz fría, indiferente y cortante… así como ella lo describió…

Un sollozo salió de mi boca involuntariamente – ¿Por qué?- dije eso como un susurro tan suave que casi fue imperceptible

– Ya no incitas Hinata y vámonos- serio de nuevo

–No, dime porque-

–Ya no insistas- decía pero con un tono que sonaba cada vez más cansado y fatigado mesclado con el serio, frio y cortante

–Dímelo- pedí más fuerte y con más insistencia

–eh dicho que no- su voz sonaba cada vez más dura

–dime-

–No- nuestras voces eran cada vez más fuertes que denotaban que esto ya era una discusión

– ¡Que me lo digas!- ah este grado ya había olvidado que a quien le gritaba era al amor de mi vida, eh incluso olvide mi estúpida timidez –dime porque-

– ¡porque ya no tengo corazón!- tal vez no lo dijo en el sentido más literal pero si como algo simbólico y yo lo entendí muy bien, mis ojos se abrieron grandes, expectantes a lo que él me decía –perdí la capacidad de amar… así que no voy a mentirte… así que puedes quedarte y aceptar o…- eso fue el colmo y no le deje terminar

–aceptar ¿qué?... ¿tus tontas reglas de, nunca preguntar sobre el pasado, nunca engañarte, nunca decirte que te amo, nada de celos y mantenerme presentable como una muñeca que lucir en las fiestas como tantas otras?- vi sus gesto de sorpresa y pensé que tal vez negaría eso y diría algo como "Hina de donde sacas eso, yo jamás les pedí algo así"

Pero lo único que dijo – ¿Quién te dijo eso? ¿Quién te lo conto?- dijo paciente y restándole importancia pero eso me confirmo todo lo que Karin me dijo

–Dios… era verdad- deje que mis sollozos escaparan de mi garganta libre y en un tonto intento de detenerlos lleve i mano a mi boca mientras las lágrimas salían desenfrenadas por mis ojos

–Hinata…- un susurro y fue todo porque salí corriendo de ahí, lo sentí correr detrás de mí pero no pare seguí corriendo, no podía más con esto, no podía dejar que el sufriera conmigo ni yo sufrir con el…

X

X

X

Unos aplausos sonaron, lentos, pausados y una risa, que hace que por tu espalda recorra un escalofrió, se les unió

–Denle un óscar por mejor actriz del año a la señorita Karin- entonces le dio paso a una estruendosa carcajada que no era la de mi prometido

–gracias, gracias, gracias…les agradezco a todos, pero especialmente a mi prometido Suigetsu por su apoyo incondicional…-

–de nada amor- dijo el inclinando la cabeza en modo de respeto

–también a la ilusa y tonta niña que escucho mi triste, amarga, tormentosa y falsa vida con su prometido también por las estúpidas chicas que pasaron y me contaron cada una de sus experiencias… pero principalmente a esa Yukii que me conto ese trágico final que le faltaba a mi fatal historia- y una carcajada salió de mi boca, después de las risas y bromas hubo un silencio

–él estará satisfecho con tu trabajo Karin- dijo de nuevo ese hombre

–lo se Kabuto, yo siempre hago bien mi trabajo… mucho mejor que tu cielo, logre separarlos lo que tú no lograste en… ¿Cuánto tiempo?... ¿uno? ¿Dos años?-

–No te pases Karin, sigo siendo tu superior- dijo con una sonrisa pero un tono amenazante

–ya como sea, que me importa, ya cumplí con mi parte del trato ahora déjenme vivir mi vida en paz-

–a Orochimaru-sama no le gusto ese trato pero dado que se lo pides tú, ha aceptado, pero recuerda que a ese hombre le debes mucho…-

–Cómo olvidarlo- dije amargamente mirando a mi prometido

–pues no olvides que siempre le de veras-

–después de todo lo que eh hecho por el ya no lo creo- dije mordaz mente y amargada al recordar todo lo que hice por ese hombre

–Bien Karin no te enojes- Kabuto sonrió y subió sus lentes, dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar –felicidades por su compromiso-

–Sabemos que no te alegras, no tienes que fingir- comento mi prometido más para él que para Kabuto

Dio una carcajada pero siguió su camino –aún tiene que apoderarse de esas empresas y para eso tengo que tener a la dulce luna… la señorita Hyuga no es nada fea así que… Adiós- se fue dando unas carcajadas y levantando una mano en señal de adiós

Vimos cómo se fue y nuestros cuerpos descansaron por primera vez en tantos años, por fin nos librábamos de una cadena que nos mantuvo cautivos por años aunque sea acosta de un buen hombre y el amor de su vida…

* * *

><p>Se que alguna gente le gustaria que les contestara sus reviews aki en el fic pero miren, yo lo encuentro algo fastidioso cuando leo unos fic y esto se ven largo y lo que al final resulta ser la mitar capitulo la mitad contestaciones... siempre leo sus reviews y eso anima a cualquiera, saber que alguien le gusta tu istoria es muy gratificante pero lo leo creanme XD<p>

Bueno, bueno ya saben dudas, comentario, chismes, chistes, opiniones, mentadas de madre, sugerencias y lo que sea por fa un review lo pido por favor aunque sea un ola o como quieren que se desarrolle el fic jaja bueno...

Ya ni perdón pido por haber tardado tanto que no me lo merezco…

Jaja adiós el cerezo pervertido estuvo aquí sayonara esperen el siguiente capi


End file.
